Something For You For Me
by aolurker
Summary: It's Alex's birthday and Olivia has the whole evening planned... (aww). 4/7/13 COMPLETE. With the posting of Part fourteen (Refueling) and fifteen (Epilogue) this story is now complete. If you're looking for Fluff, you've come to the right place. If you want sexytiems, try Chapters 10-13.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something For You For Me  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Another short scene, this one taking place on Alex's birthday (awww).  
Notes2: Feedback feeds the muse, even when the muse is still stuck on an OTP that's been off the air for years ,lol

* * *

**Something For You For Me**

Olivia barely recognized herself.

It was just a year ago, actually quite a bit less than that, that she was married to the job. Content, or so she had convinced herself, that that was all she wanted, or at least all she needed.

And to be honest, she was *still* married to the job, she was. But what had changed was that she had discovered that she could be married to the job, could fulfill the burning need to help others, find justice for others, fight for others, and at the same time find and treasure something for herself.

And that something was Alex. She hadn't been expecting it, wouldn't ever have predicted it. But now here she was, a Friday night with her telling Fin "No, sorry, I can't take your weekend shift, I've got plans" and replying to Elliot's suggestion the grab a drink with a sly wink, "Thanks for the invite, but it's Alex's birthday today and we're doing something special," and plotting with Serena to make sure she kept Alex at the office until at least 5:30 so she could get everything set up at home before the attorney's arrival…

The detective smiled to herself as she wrote and placed the last of her notes. She felt nervous and even silly, but at the same time giddy. And try as she might, she couldn't get rid of the smile plastered on her face.

Yeah, again, she barely recognized herself.

With a final smile to herself, Olivia shut the door to the apartment, and headed to the hotel.

* * *

An hour later, Alex arrived and opened the door to an empty and deserted apartment.

Not exactly what she'd been expecting, especially after Serena's desperate need for some help putting together some references for Jack had kept her at work later than she had thought she'd be.

Now, a couple of months ago, Alex wouldn't have cared or thought anything of it if her best friend kept her at the office on a Friday night. Hell, a couple of months ago Alex probably would have voluntarily stayed late anyway, catching up, or getting ahead, or just plain working on whatever needed working on. After all, she didn't have much to go home to.

But things had shifted and changed. Radically. Now she most definitely had somewhere other than work to be on a Friday night. And especially on this Friday night. So she was sure Olivia would have been home by now.

That's when she saw it. The note. The one lying on the table where they usually dump the mail:

_A car will be waiting outside at 6:30. I already packed a bag for you with everything you'll need. It's on the bed. See you soon. Love, Liv._

All thoughts of disappointment that might have started to bubble up in her disappeared immediately as Alex's face broke into a smile and the attorney even found herself fighting back unexpected tears.

For though the note gave no hints, no clues, for though she had no idea what was in store, she could tell whatever it was had taken more than just money. It had taken planning and thought and care. And that alone made this one of the best birthday gifts she could think of ever getting.

Yes, everything was so different. So radically different.

She looked at her watch. 6:00. Which meant she really didn't have time to dwell too much on her change of fortune.

She put down her briefcase and hung up her coat before walking down the hall to find the bag Olivia's note indicated the detective had packed. She saw a simple duffle bag on their bed and picked it up. It was light as a feather. As if it hadn't actually been packed.

Alex put it back down and unzipped it. Peering inside, she laughed out loud. It both was and wasn't packed. For all that was in it was a toothbrush. And another note.

_I said this bag would have everything you'll need. And I meant it. It's your birthday, love, I intend for you to wear your birthday suit._

_But, you're probably thinking, 'what about tomorrow?' You were always practical in that way. So, if you insist, I packed another bag for you for tomorrow. It's in the closet."_

Alex chuckled again and went to the closet. In this bag she found a pair of underwear and a bra, a pair of slacks and a shirt. In other words, a change of clothes. And another note

_Remember, these are for tomorrow. Because I'm serious about the birthday suit for tonight._

Alex smiled yet again and she closed her as, just allowing herself to feel and enjoy the pleasant rush that swept through her.

With a smile she, just like her favorite detective, couldn't seem to suppress, she went to her dresser and then into the bathroom to quickly freshen up. She also put on the garments she'd retrieved from the top drawer of her dresser: some of her naughtier undergarments (two can play at whatever game Olivia was playing), and redressed.

Finishing with just a minute or two to spare, she gave herself one more look in the mirror, grabbed the bag Olivia had packed for her along with a wrapped box she'd hidden under the bed and headed downstairs and the car Olivia promised would be there at 6:30.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Something For You For Me, Chapter 2  
Rating: PG (still... for now)  
Notes: Look at me all trying to actually continue a story! (you'll be happy to know, Chapter 4 is written...here's hoping I can come up with a chapter 3!)

* * *

As promised, when Alex exited her building's front door, a town car was waiting for her.

"Ms. Cabot?" the driver standing on the sidewalk beside the car inquired when he saw her.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes."

He returned the smile politely and opened the back door for her, offering his hand to her and helping her in. Shutting the door behind her, the driver then went around the car and got behind the wheel. Before he started the engine, however, he turned around and handed Alex an envelope, "I was asked to give this to you," he said in explanation.

Alex smiled again, "Thank you." As the engine purred to life and the car accelerated away from the curb, Alex read the note inside the envelope.

_When the driver lets you out, enter the building and go to the florist shop that's in the lobby. Tell them you're picking up an order for Alex Cabot._

Alex considered the note. A florist in the lobby. Hm. That probably meant she was being taken to a huge office building (unlikely), a hospital (lord help Olivia if that's where she was being taken Alex thought to herself with a small chuckle), or a rather large and really nice hotel (most probable).

With another small smile, Alex tucked the note into the bag Olivia had packed, and took that opportunity to also put the wrapped box she'd brought in there as well, and then settled in for the drive, not knowing exactly where she was going, but looking forward to it all the same.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long to arrive at the destination. For it was just fifteen minutes later the town car pulled into the drop off drive for one of New York's finer lodging establishments.

The driver came around to open the door for Alex, and tipped his hat as she thanked him and proceeded into the lavish lobby, following Olivia's instructions, locating and going immediately to the floral shop off to one side of the opulent and open space.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up an order for Alex Cabot?" Alex posed the statement as a question to the florist as soon as she entered the small shop.

The man smiled, "Oh, yes," was his reply.

It was then that Alex realized that she must have, at least unconsciously, expected to receive a somewhat large bouquet. Because she found herself a little surprised, but also absolute delighted, when the man at the shop opened the door to the glass cooler near the checkout counter, reached in, and pulled out a small crystal vase containing just two red roses.

They were so understated.

So not ostentatious.

But so stunningly beautiful in their simplicity and in their intention and in their meaning.

They were so perfectly Olivia.

Alex found herself swallowing down unexpected tears for the second time that evening as she smiled at the man and took both the delicate vase and the note card that came with it. As she turned to slowly exit the florist, she brought the flowers to her nose and inhaled their scent before unfolding the card to, again, reveal Olivia's handwriting.

_These are for you._

Alex smiled, able to hear Olivia's slightly bashful but also proud voice and see Olivia's smile in her mind's eye as clearly as she would if the detective were right there in front of her handing her those roses and saying those words. And the attorney unconsciously smiled and even blushed a little in response. She continued reading.

_Also for you, I promise, is just one more stop. Go to the front desk and ask for your messages. _

Gladly, Alex thought thought to herself as she headed right on over.

"May I help you?" the friendly hotel receptionist asked with a smile as Alex approached.

"Yes, do you have a message for Alex Cabot?"

"One moment, please," the woman checked her computer and then turned around and retrieved an envelope before turning back around to hand it to the attorney.

Thanking the woman, Alex turned away from the desk and opened the envelope. Inside was a room key and a final note. The shortest note of them all.

_4256_

_Love, me._

A small flutter went through Alex's stomach and she knew another smile touched her lips. 42nd floor. Nothing but the best.

Proceeding to the elevator bank, she stepped in one going to her floor and felt another flutter as elevator began its quick ascent. Standing in the small enclosed space with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder, holding a vase with two red roses in one hand a room key in the other, and knowing she was still sporting a broad smile she couldn't seem to wipe off her face, Alex could feel the other guests on the elevator with her eyeing her a little bit curiously.

But she didn't care. She didn't care at all.

All she cared about was seeing Olivia. She just couldn't wait to see Olivia.

* * *

Five minutes earlier, Olivia had been trying to remain calm in the 42nd floor suite she'd gotten for the night. But her nerves were slightly betrayed when she jumped a bit when her phone sounded and when she answered it before the first ring had even finished, "Benson."

"This is City Car Service," the voice on the other end of the line stated, "You has asked to be informed when I dropped Ms. Cabot off at the hotel. So I'm just calling to let you know she just walked into the lobby."

And with that it was Olivia's turn to smile and it was Olivia's turn to have a small flutter run through her stomach. "Thank you," she replied before hanging up. She took a deep breath and swallowed. Then she looked at her watch. And she smiled again. Perfect.

While imaging exactly what Alex was doing 42 floors below her, the detective gave everything a final once over, uncorked the bottle of wine to let it start to breath a bit, lit the candle on the small dining table that was already set for two, and then turned off one of the lights, effectively dimming the room a bit.

Then with a last quick look in the mirror, she sat down in one of the chairs at the table, and waited. Trying not to be too anxious.

But it was hard. Because all she wanted was to see Alex. She just couldn't wait to see Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Something For You For Me, part 3  
**Rating:** PG-13 (slowly inching its way towards N for naughty ;) )  
**Notes:** Still really really trying to go with this little experiment of cranking out short little segments. I'm so nervous I'll lock myself into something I wish I could go back and change! Oh, the insecurities of a usually-one-shot author. ;) In any case, I'm aiming to have another part posted before the weekend is over!

* * *

**Something For You For Me: Part 3: Arrival**

The suite wasn't insanely large, but it was big enough, especially by New York standards. And like the lobby, it was well appointed. Alex also had no doubt that the views from the large windows covering most of the far wall were something to behold. But from the moment she slipped the key into the lock and pushed open the door, the attorney wasn't really thinking about and actually didn't even notice the room itself.

Because right then, she really only had eyes for the room's occupant.

Olivia.

The detective was dressed in all black. Tight black jeans, black long sleeve turtleneck, black boots. Her make-up was simple but effective, accentuating her cheekbones, her lips. And her hair…her hair was, if Alex wasn't mistaken, a little shorter and spikier than it was that morning, maybe shorter and spikier than she'd ever seen it before.

In short, Olivia knew what Alex liked. And this, this is what Alex liked.

And then some.

Alex had had a loving thank you on her lips, even a bit of a witty remark prepared, but she froze. The lovingly laid out trip here, the promise of the evening, the anticipation of the day, the seduction expertly executed, topped off by the detective's perfectly crafted appearance, all of it; it all combined and came together and culminated to take Alex's breath away and steal her ability to speak.

So she just stared. Just stood there and stared, heart perhaps beating a little faster, breath perhaps coming a little shallower and quicker, as the door quietly closed behind her and as Olivia, who had been sitting at a small dining table when Alex had entered, rose purposefully and walked, no, stalked up to the attorney, the detective accentuating her natural swagger, holding Alex's gaze with her own, both women focused only on each other.

And when Olivia reached the blonde, she stopped and stood mere inches away, not saying anything, not moving further. Then, by way of greeting, she took Alex's face in her hands, cradling the attorney's jaw in her palms, and kissed her long and deep. A kiss Alex happily returned.

When Olivia finally pulled away, she looked into Alex's eyes and smiled. "Happy Birthday, baby."

Alex exhaled and smiled, too.

Olivia leaned in and kissed Alex again, this one was far briefer, before she pulled back again and put her forehead to Alex's and whispered, "I've been looking forward to seeing you all day."

Alex let her eyes close, "Me, too." The two women just stood there for another moment in silence, forehead to forehead, enjoying the closeness until Alex this time pulled back, lifting her head and looking at Olivia. The attorney got a little bit of a teasing look in her eyes then, and a slight quirk to her mouth, finally able to get out the thank you she had planned originally, "You know, I was expecting to see you when I got to the apartment earlier. But this whole thing? This was pretty nice, too."

Olivia, for the first time that night, looked just a touch uncertain, "You're sure? I mean, you like it? It was okay?"

Alex smiled and put her free hand on Olivia's cheek reassuringly, replying with the absolute truth, "It was more than okay." Alex leaned in and gave Olivia's lips a quick peck before continuing light heartedly, "In fact, when I tell my friends about tonight they're going to be pretty jealous of me. And pretty impressed with you, I must say," Alex waggled her eyebrows a bit at Olivia.

That set Olivia's mind at ease and the detective chuckled and joked back, "Well good, because that's the only reason I did all this, after all."

Alex smiled amusedly back, "It was all just to make my friends jealous and to impress them?"

"Yep," Olivia continued to tease, "That's the only reason."

Alex laughed, feeling so good in so many ways. Then, as the joke settled and their smiles just began to fade, Alex again took notice of Olivia's new do. She reached up and ran her hand through those newly cropped locks, "You got your hair cut today," she observed.

Olivia again looked just a touch uncertain, running one of her own hands through it, "Yeah, to be honest it's a little shorter than I was expec…"

"I love it," Alex interrupted.

Olivia paused a moment then, trying to gauge Alex's sincerity. But, recognizing the look in Alex's eyes, recognizing Alex was indeed being very sincere, the detective's smile started to return, "Yeah?"

Alex licked her lips and ran her hand through Olivia's hair again, "Oh yeah, I love it a lot," and with that Alex leaned back in and reestablished their earlier kiss. The amusement of moments before transformed in a different emotion, but one that was no less pleasant, as the desire for this woman in front of her that she'd felt when she first arrived and which had only temporarily been suppressed flared again.

She only had one hand free but she put it to good use, cupping behind Olivia's neck, her fingers tickling the cropped hair at Olivia's nape, and pulling the detective in close, meshing their mouths together, opening her lips to allow her tongue to flick out against Olivia's, feeling Olivia's' hands land on and grip her hips, the attorney's mind shutting down as her body revved up.

However, to her surprise and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't also to a small amount of her disappointment, Olivia broke the kiss off before it could go too far.

"Hold that thought..." Olivia rasped out, as affected by the kiss as Alex and equally as anxious as the attorney, but also knowing she *had* to end the kiss. After another deep calming breath, Olivia was able to explain her actions, "Dinner is going to be here any moment."

And at that exact moment, as if on cue, there was a knock at their hotel door and a quiet, "Room Service," announcement from the other side.

Alex couldn't help but let out a rueful chuckle. Olivia had this entire evening planned. So *of course* the detective would have had dinner perfectly timed with Alex's arrival.

Of course.

Sometimes, sometimes, the detective could be too clever for her own good. For *both* their own good.

Ah well, Alex thought to herself, she supposed she could wait….

If she had to.

Besides, the anticipation would only make it better…

A small tingle went out to her fingers and toes at that thought. But she swallowed it down and also took a deep breath. Her body wasn't entirely thrilled with the decision, but she unhooked her hand from Olivia's neck, and stepped an inch or two away.

Olivia, her body and mind also still partially caught in the moment, lifted a hand to gently cup Alex's cheek and run one of her thumbs over Alex's lips. "Why don't you take your coat off and set your bag down and I'll get the food, okay?"

Alex puckered her lips and gave the pad of Olivia's thumb a quick kiss, "Okay," she whispered.

But Olivia didn't move. Not immediately, at least. She just stared for another second at Alex's lips, looking like she was going to lean back in for another kiss and perhaps a lot more than that. And she might have, had it not been for a second knock on the door.

That seemed to snap Olivia to attention. Her expression cleared somewhat and she smiled a little embarrassedly at Alex and gave the attorney just a quick chaste kiss before stepping around the blonde to answer the door.

Alex closed her eyes and took another deep breath. God, this was shaping up to be one of her best birthdays ever, if not the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Something For You For Me, Part 4: What's For Dinner?  
Rating: PG-13ish still  
Notes: Great scott! Now that I've let Alex and Olivia start playing inside my head again, they're being almost nauseatingly cute. I keep trying to cut to the sex part of the evening, but they keep coming up with other ideas to draw this out. Part 5 is in my head; part 6 is written. More posts this week, in other words (I hope!) In the mean time… enjoy.

* * *

**Something For You For Me, Part 4: What's For Dinner?**

Olivia stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. Alex figured she was either plotting with the room service person or just making sure everything was perfect. Either way, at least it gave Alex – for the first time since she'd entered the hotel room, really – a moment to actually take a look around, which she did as she also deposited first her bag and then her coat on the end of the couch. The suite Olivia had gotten them for the night appeared to have two rooms: a bedroom through a door off to one side and the living area she was in now; a living area that included the couch she was tossing her stuff on as well as a chair, and then somewhat removed from that, in a space all its own, there was small dining table placed over near the windows.

A table that was, at this moment, set for what was clearly meant to be an intimate meal for two.

Alex walked over to said table and smiled. A heavy white table cloth, water and wine glasses, fine silverware, dinner plates that held meticulously folded napkins standing upright, a bottle of wine, and a single flickering candle.

To that fine spread, Alex added the small vase with two roses.

Just as she finished placing it, the hotel door swung back open and Olivia re-entered, but not empty handed; she had dinner with her.

Now, Olivia wasn't as adept as the pros at getting a fully loaded rolling cart through a hotel door that was determined to swing shut, but watching her try to be all smooth and suave and nonchalant about it was adorable. So Alex didn't move to help, she just watched. She almost felt bad about that. Almost.

In the end, though, the detective didn't do all too badly, getting the cart through the door in mostly short order and mostly without disturbing the cart's contents, before rolling it over towards the table.

When she arrived, Alex just cocked a silent eyebrow at the two large silver serving domes and the number of serving utensils beside each. For, like everything about this evening, she had no idea what tasty concoction might be hidden beneath the domes, but she knew it would be wonderful, and she knew she was looking forward to it, but also she knew better than to ask.

. . . . . . .

With the cart in place, Olivia straightened herself and glanced at the table and then turned her eyes to Alex. "I like the flowers," she cocked her head slightly in their direction as she said this of the new addition.

Alex smiled bashfully, "Me, too," she whispered back. Both women, faces lit softly by the small flickering light cast by the flame of the lone candle, held the other's gaze then for long moments, the various layers of the attorney's response not lost on either of them.

But… but now… now was still not the time.

Not for that. Not yet. Not quite yet.

For now was the time for the next step in Olivia's plans: dinner.

Shaking her head a little to clear it, Olivia put herself in motion, determined to get on with those plans. The detective walked over to Alex's chair, pulling it out from the table. "Madam," she offered with an exaggerated hand flourish and a smile.

Alex smiled back and played along, "Why, thank you," she said as she sat down and allowed Olivia to help her scoot her chair in, and then thanked the detective again when Olivia shook out the napkin that had been sculpted on her plate and placed it in the attorney's lap.

"Would you like some wine with your meal, Ms. Cabot?" Olivia asked, already picking up the open bottle.

"Do you really need to ask?" Alex responded playfully, drawing a small laugh from them both as Olivia filled first Alex's glass then her own.

Then, with everything else set, Olivia turned her attention to the serving cart. She placed a hand on top of each dome and then paused, looking at Alex, letting that anticipation and wonder build just a second longer before unveiling what they'd be dining on that night.

And then, with Alex's eyes and attention firmly on the cart, with the attorney's breath somewhat hitched, clearly anticipating the big reveal, Olivia pulled the two covers away with another flourish, even adding a dramatic "Voila!"

And then she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Because the expression on Alex's face.

What a priceless expression.

It was a mixture of surprise, of confusion, and of that expression you get when you truly have no flippin' idea how you're supposed to react.

For the trays… the trays were not filled with succulent slices of meat or thick aromatic sauces; there were no steaming vegetables or a potato puree or even the lush greens of a salad. No. There was nothing that Alex had expected.

In fact, there was no food at all. None immediately visible, anyway.

Instead, on these expensive polished trays, on these monuments to the refined pallet…were a collection of numerous cheap white cardboard containers with little wire handles.

Oh, yeah, that's right.

Finally, after another several seconds of just staring and trying to figure out what she was supposed to ask or say, the attorney managed to put it into words, choking out, "Chinese takeout?"

Olivia only grinned wider, "Yes!"

Alex tried to return Olivia's grin and obvious delight but was still just struggling with the so very-unexpected juxtaposition.

Finally Olivia chuckled and took pity. "See," she explained, "I know that you really enjoy indulging yourself sometimes with a fancy dinner, you know, a nice restaurant, maybe something a little bit romantic, a little bit upscale, nice place settings, good wine, being waited on hand and foot and all that. But I also know," Olivia looked overly-seriously at Alex, "That in your heart of hearts, Foo's Garden sesame chicken and fried rice is your favorite meal in the whole wide world," she concluded with the beginnings of a knowing smile. "Tell me I'm wrong," she finished.

Alex opened her mouth to respond, to say something, to say anything. But she quickly closed it. And swallowed, finding it difficult to deny just how much that mouth of hers had just watered over the mere mention of sesame chicken and fried rice.

"So," Olivia continued through Alex's conspicuous silence, "For your birthday I figured you should have both: your favorite meal in the whole wide world, but served in a little bit fancy, little bit romantic, little bit upscale way." Olivia favored Alex then with one of those lopsided smiles that the attorney loved so much.

And with those words and with that smile, Alex found herself swallowing again, and struggling, struggling hard to maintain herself and her composure. It was all, again, again, again, just so… perfect. So thoughtful. So much attention to every little detail had been paid. So much adoration was on display.

And all for her.

Alex couldn't decide what she wanted more: dinner or Olivia.

Ultimately she knew that decision wasn't hers, so she took another moment; another moment to just stare at this woman, this amazing woman. And a moment to just let herself wonder how had she'd gotten so lucky.

And wonder how many more times was she going to fall in love with the detective.

She suspected the answer was many. She hoped the answer was many.

Finally, with her emotions still running high and with not an insignificant amount of arousal still flowing through her, she knew she had to look away or dinner would surely be forgotten. So that's what she did, glanced back at the cardboard containers and took another breath. "Are you *sure*," she finally managed to say, deciding to cover her emotions somewhat with humor, "you're not doing all this just to impress my friends and make them jealous?" she brought her eyes back up to the brunette's.

Olivia grinned. Again. So ridiculously proud of herself and rightfully so. She then responded to the joke, going with the attorney's humor, "Okay, I admit it: I *am* trying to make your friends jealous. But," the detective quirked a quick eyebrow up, allowing some honesty into her tone as her voice dropped, "There's really only one person I'm trying to impress."

Alex could feel herself blush and feel her eyes tear up for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. Her reply came in a whisper, and with a voice that was slightly hoarse and filled with the same honesty Olivia's had had, "Well, you're succeeding."

This time it was Olivia that had to look away, casting her eyes away, but still sporting that grin.

The detective then used that opportunity to find a place for the dome serving covers that were still in her hands before sitting down at the table across from Alex, acutely aware of the blonde's eyes on her the whole time. When she was seated, she picked up her wine glass and held it up, finally bringing her eyes back to Alex's. "To your birthday," Olivia intoned sincerely, "May there be many more."

Alex smiled and raised her glass, bringing it to Olivia's in a gentle clink before both women took a sip.

"Now let's eat!" Olivia playfully proclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Something For You For Me, Part 5: Dinner Talk (like Pillow Talk, only different)  
**Rating:** F (for Fluff). More traditionally, it's PG-13.  
**Notes:** *tap*tap*tap* Is this thing on? Is there anyone out there? Hellooooo?  
**Notes 2:** If you're out there, here is something for your post-Super-Bowl reading. :D  
**Notes 3:** I am as surprised as anyone this is getting posted so quickly (and it's the longest one yet!). As I said, now that I've switched them on, I can't seem to switch them off (even during the Super Bowl, though I insisted they be quiet during the ads). So… here are Alex and Olivia, enjoying a birthday dinner.  
**Notes 4:** Yes, I left a little inside joke in this one...

* * *

**Something For You For Me, Part 5: Dinner Talk (like Pillow Talk, only different)**

After they'd scooped out what they'd wanted onto their respective plates and gotten their duck and soy sauce divvied up (Olivia even producing two pair of the hotel's nicest chopsticks for them to use), they settled into a comfortable conversation, one that easily flowed and one that kept them both on their toes, and also frequently laughing...

* * *

"I don't want to pry but... this room is amazing! How did you ever manage to get it on a Friday night?"

"You're not the only one with friends in high places," Olivia gave Alex a cheeky look.

Alex blinked a couple of times, she'd never really considered it before but now she found herself wondering (not that it really mattered) whom Olivia might know.

"Okay," Olivia broke into Alex's musings, so my 'friends is high places' is really just 'your mother'." Olivia confessed with a crooked smile.

"Oh, god," Alex lamented good-naturedly, "You realize that means she's going to be calling me starting at 7:00 am tomorrow morning asking how it went, right?"

"Well, then you'd better remember to put your phone on vibrate," Olivia chuckled back.

* * *

"Most embarrassing birthday story?"

Alex smiled and nodded back, confirming that's what she wanted Olivia to tell her about.

Olivia took a deep breath, turning inward, reviewing memories. She didn't realize that she'd actually smiled and blushed and shook her head slightly before taking a quick sip of wine, "Okay," she said as she set her wine glass down. "It was my second year with the squad…"

"Stop."

Olivia looked up questioningly.

"I said *most* embarrassing," Alex explained why she interrupted, "I have a feeling you're about to tell me the second most embarrassing story…. I saw that blush and headshake. Tell me the story that caused those."

Olivia looked surprised, even stunned.

"You're not the only good interrogator at this table, sweetie," Alex teased the suddenly slightly unbalanced detective.

Olivia wasn't sure how to react, but she knew when she was caught. She nodded. And she also blushed again, and briefly covered her face.

"Ooooo, this must be a really good one!" Alex was almost gleeful in teasing Olivia over her obvious discomfort.

Olivia just looked up unamusedly at her girlfriend. "Fine," she finally said. She reached for and took a fortifying gulp of wine, then cleared her throat, and began again, "It was my first year in the academy."

"I like it already," Alex continued her teasing.

Olivia just gave her another withering look, but both of them knew Olivia wasn't really that upset. "And our first firearms test was coming up," Olivia continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Now, if you failed to pass your first firearms test, you had to take 'remedial shooting'," Olivia used air-quotes around the term, "which involved some one-on-one time with the instructor. And also involved getting endless grief from your fellow trainees."

"Okay…" Alex prompted, starting to guess where this might be going but not seeing exactly how would all fit together.

"And, well," Olivia continued haltingly, "I failed the test. And was, accordingly, assigned to a remedial shooting session. Which just happened to be on my birthday after all our regular classes."

Alex waited for Olivia to continue. But Olivia didn't. The detective seemed done. "And?" the attorney prompted curiously.

"And, what?" Olivia replied, "You know, all the other trainees laughed at me," she explained, but Alex noted that the detective refused to really meet her eyes.

"Uh-uh, oh, no," Alex wasn't buying it, "I know there's more than that."

Olivia finally looked up at Alex and took a deep breath, knowing that there was no getting out of this. "Well…" she started out hesitantly but then finished the rest of the story in a big huge rushing sentence, "it's possible that I failed the test on purpose because I had a little crush on the firearms instructor and gee, wouldn't it be great to have an excuse to spend my birthday with her."

Alex's eyes widened, her mouth fell open and she clamped a hand over it, "Oh my god, you did not!" she said through her hand.

Olivia looked up at her girlfriend, blushing furiously, but also ruefully smiling and nodding, "I did."

Alex couldn't keep her laughter in, throwing her head back and just letting it out, "You... you...," Alex tried to catch her breath and when she finally did she finished through more laughter, "I don't know whether to say 'shame on you' or 'you go girl'."

Olivia had gotten over the initial mortification of it and was able to join Alex's merriment, shaking her head at herself as she elaborated further, "It was so bad, Alex, pretending to have trouble aligning the target so she'd stand next to me, completely flush with my body, helping me point and steady my gun."

Alex brought a hand back up to her mouth again and placed one on her stomach as she continued to laugh.

Olivia took another quick sip of wine before finishing her tale with another blush, "I have to say, though, it was one of the best birthday's I'd had up to that point."

"Do you think she knew what you were doing? I mean, do you think she ever caught on?" Alex was finally getting herself a little more under control.

Olivia shrugged one shoulder, "I don't think so." But then the detective's attention turned inwards as she thought and her lips curled slowly into a sly smile, "But, then again, I did get a birthday card from her the following year and in it she also congratulated me for having graduated my first year with the highest marksmanship scores in the class."

Alex just chuckled again and shook her head.

* * *

"Yes, I had Serena keep you at work a little late."

Alex gave the detective a dirty look, though not a sincere one, "I should have guessed."

"Yes," Olivia agreed teasingly, "You really should have."

* * *

"I never wanted a pony for my birthday."

"No?" Olivia questioned, figuring that would have been right up Alex's ally.

"No... I wanted a lion."

Olivia almost choked on the bite of chicken she'd just put in her mouth, "A lion? Like a real one?"

Alex nodded, "All those other girls wanted these fancy show ponies. What good is a show pony?" Alex asked emphatically, "All they do is prance around. That's not impressive. But, riding around on the back of a lion? Grace *plus* power? Now, *that* would be impressive."

Olivia started smiling, imagining this young little Alex looking down her nose on show ponies, "And how old were you again?" she asked.

"Four," Alex said matter-of-factly.

Olivia paused a moment before she said, "Please tell me your parents didn't get one for you."

Alex managed to pout a little, but couldn't keep an entirely straight face, "No, and I haven't forgiven them for that yet."

Olivia chuckled, but made a mental note to take Alex to see the lions at the Bronx zoo for her birthday one of these years.

* * *

"My worst birthday? Easy. Last year."

Olivia raised a surprised and questioning eyebrow. "Really? What made last year the worst?" she prompted curiously.

"That's also easy," Alex responded. "Abbie effing Charmichael, that's what made it the worst!"

"Abbie!?" Olivia exclaimed, surprised by the answer but also a little amused with Alex's use of 'effing'. But she recovered from that quickly to ask, "What the heck did she do?! And am I going to need to go kick her ass for it?"

Alex laughed at Olivia's question and waived a hand, "No, no, Abbie was just being, well, she was just being Abbie."

"In other words, she probably does need an ass kicking," Olivia responded good-naturedly. They both loved the brunette attorney, but, seriously, the woman could be a menace.

Alex gave a conciliatory nod as she took a bite of fried rice. "So, last year," Alex began to tell the story of her worst birthday ever, "I was…" the attorney hesitated but then just plunged on, "I was kind of, sort of, well, you know, a little bit… okay, so I was really, really, pining after a certain someone."

"Oh, really?" Olivia interrupted with a rakish smile, "And who might you have been *pining* over?"

Alex didn't miss a beat. "Detective Munch," she answered straight-faced.

Olivia's face contorted immediately, "Oh, ew."

Alex teased back, "Well that's what you get for asking such a dumb question, babe. Now are you going to interrupted me again?"

Olivia just chuckled and indicated for Alex to continue.

"So as I was saying," Alex began again, "I was pining after a certain someone and I guess Abbie was tired of hearing about it. So she decided to take action. We were having drinks after work to celebrate my birthday and I came back from the bathroom at one point and Abbie said to me matter-of-factly, 'I took care of this whole detective situation for you'."

Olivia raised her eyebrows questioningly, clearly interested in hearing what Abbie could have possibly meant by that.

So Alex continued, "She placed my phone – which I had left in my purse in the booth while Serena and I were in the bathroom – she placed it on the table between us and said simply, 'I called her and pretended to be you leaving a drunk message on her voicemail professing your love for her. You're welcome.'"

"She did what?!" Olivia blurted out, searching her own memory from a year ago, certain no such message had been left on her voicemail.

"Right? That's what she said she did, the little b…" Alex, ever proper, managed to not utter the insult, then continued, "I, of course, immediately grabbed my phone and looked. Sure enough, there was an 87 second call to your number. I. Was. Horrified."

Olivia was now frantically thinking back to exactly one year ago and there was a vague memory… she really didn't assign anything special to it… but it was there. "There was one time she did call me from your phone…" Olivia said, "But…"

"Oh, I know," Alex said, "At least I know now. But she let me believe for *the rest of the night* that she had called you and left that message. It wasn't until the next morning at work that she confessed that she was just teaching me a lesson or something stupid like that; that she didn't leave a message, that'd she'd actually talked to you and just chatted about a case, saying she was calling from my phone because hers had run out of power. I actually threw the stapler from my desk at her when she told me that." Alex was shaking her head but also chuckling at the memory. "I barely slept at all the night before, trying to figure out how I was going to avoid you all day, and trying to figure out what I'd eventually say to her. God, I could have killed her!"

Olivia was also chuckling by the time Alex finished, "Yeah, Abbie definitely needs a good ass kicking," the detective concluded.

"Definitely," Alex agreed with a smile. "In the end, I guess it all worked out. And maybe Abbie was actually on the right path. I mean, an-alcohol-fueled confession *did* play a role in my first confessions of attraction to you, after all," the blonde's eyes twinkled as she looked over at Olivia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Something For You For Me, Part 6: Fortune Favors the Foolish  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**N****otes:** This is the last chapter that will be rated PG-13, it will soon get naughty (something tells me not too many people will complain)

* * *

**Something For You For Me, Part 6: Fortune Favors the Foolish**

The conversation over dinner continued to flow perfectly, back and forth, each story revealing and telling in its own way, each new bit of information becoming a shared bit of information, as more chuckles and laughter and warm smiles were exchanged.

But, as with every meal, eventually it winds down and comes to an end.

"You finished?" Olivia asked after the end of one of their exchanges and as Alex put a last bite of fried rice in her mouth, the detective indicating with her body language that she was going to close up the little white cartons unless Alex requested otherwise.

"Yes," Alex swallowed and nodded, "I mean, you know me and Chinese food, I could keep eating it forever, but I've had all I want for now, thank you."

"Well, there's some good leftovers here, so you can always have some more later," Olivia gave Alex a little wink. Alex wiped her mouth with her napkin as Olivia quickly got the main dishes sealed up and the domes put back over them. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the detective opened the curtains on the cart, reached in to the lower shelf and produced yet one more little surprise: another domed serving dish, though this one was quite a bit smaller than the two main ones.

Alex arched an eyebrow, "And pray tell, what's that?" Alex asked, both excited and curious.

The detective just grinned as she raised the lid to reveal….

Four fortune cookies.

Ha!

Alex gave a quick laugh, "Of course, silly me!" she responded to the revelation, "And in such a lovely presentation as well!"

"A little bit fancy, a little bit upscale, just like I promised, ma'am," Olivia continued to grin as she offered the tray to Alex so the attorney could make a selection.

Oh, so suave.

Alex gave Olivia a flash of a smile before selecting one of the little wrapped crisps. Olivia then did the same after placing the tray on the table between them. For despite the fact that often the fortunes weren't actually that interesting, reading the little pieces of paper out loud to each other was still a favored ritual for them.

Which is why Olivia was a little surprised to hear a not-all-that pleased, "Hey!" from the woman across from her as she was just getting her cookie unwrapped and broken open

Olivia looked up, eyebrows raised in question.

Alex gave Olivia a (again) not-all-that pleased and also somewhat confused look and then proceeded to read her 'fortune':

"_Perhaps you've been focusing too much on being right all the time."_

It was Olivia's turn to clamp a hand over her mouth and try not to laugh at the mildly insulting fortune.

Alex lowered the fortune and gave the detective yet another not-all-that-pleased glare, "Olivia Benson, you had better not be laughing."

Olivia lowered her hand and did her best to fix her face in a serious expression, "No, no, of course I'm not, that's not funny at all." But Olivia had to bite her lip as her smile began to return and she concluded teasingly, expecting Alex to laugh with her, "Except it kind of is."

Alex's jaw just fell open, at first not even sure how to respond. "Wha…? Why would…?" she sputtered before being able to regroup and speak her mind, "Of all the things to put on a fortune cookie message… and on my birthday, too!"

Olivia realized Alex was actually a bit upset and immediately became serious for real, "Wait…what?" And then it dawned on Olivia what Alex meant, and she started waiving her free hand, "Oh…Oh no! No. No no no. You …" Olivia was sputtering a bit herself, "You think *I* had something to do with that message, don't you?"

Alex was now a little confused, and uncertain, Olivia's question making her wonder if she'd jumped to conclusions too quickly, "Didn't you?" she asked in reply. "Or didn't you…?" she asked again, but far more hesitantly and with a decidedly different inflection.

"Oh my god, Alex, no! Oh, geez, no!" Olivia had covered her mouth again, realizing that Alex thought she had just insulted her on purpose, and feeling bad about that but also unable to contain the beginnings of more laughter, "You think *I* purposely gave you that fortune? That I got custom-made cookies or something? Because, I swear Alex, I didn't, oh god," Olivia was still both laughing and frantically explaining herself, equal parts amused and horrified at the whole situation.

And Alex, coming to the realization that she *had* jumped to an incorrect conclusion (and, she further realized an unfair one, at that). This was just an unfortunate, but still completely random fortune-cookie-message-gone-wrong incident, and she'd blown it all out of proportion. She, too, then started laughing and feeling utterly terrible and utterly embarrassed about the whole thing. She buried her face in her hands briefly, "Oh my god," she uttered before just peeking between her fingers covering her eyes to look at Olivia, "I mean… I thought… well, I mean, everything else had been so smooth and so perfect and you'd planned everything *else* right down to the last detail…"

"No, no, no, it's okay," Olivia waived a dismissive hand, "I *wish* I *had* thought to get custom fortune cookies, because that's really clever!" the detective was still chuckling, "and also because then we could have avoided this."

"No, it's my fault, I'm sorry," Alex was now apologizing, but also laughing, "Oh, god." The hilarity of the misunderstanding as well as the (perhaps all too apropos) message itself had both of them in near stitches.

Finally, however, when both women had finally gotten over their fits of laughter, Alex still a bit embarrassed and anxious to turn attention away from herself said, "Can you please open your cookie so we can laugh at it instead of laugh at me?"

Olivia chuckled again but complied. She cracked open hers, read it to herself and then groaned.

Alex, somewhat primed to be entertained, whatever the fortune read, asked anxiously, "What?"

"This isn't getting much better," Olivia said dryly before reading her fortune.

"_This is not your lucky day. For your fortune is in another cookie."_

That set off another round of light laughter over how kind of lame but also kind of really funny that was. "Maybe your luck will change, choose another cookie," Alex prompted.

"I'm almost afraid too," Olivia mumbled as she then made a show of carefully choosing which of the remaining two cookies she wanted. Alex grabbed up the other.

The detective quickly unwrapped hers and read it to herself, a wide grin forming on her face. "Ah, now *that*'s what I'm talking about!" Olivia exclaimed before again reading the small slip of paper out loud.

"_Your extraordinary talents will soon win you the approval and applause of others."_

She then looked up at Alex as both women tacked on in unison, "In bed!" before laughing again. Yes, it was a little bit juvenile, but sometimes, adding 'in bed' to the end of fortunes really did make them a million times better, and this one even more so with Olivia waggling her eyebrows at Alex.

When they'd quieted down, it was Alex's turn to open the final fortune. And that quiet didn't last long as the attorney just threw her head back and laughed.

"What, what, what?" Olivia asked curiously, already smiling.

Alex just showed Olivia the slip of paper. It wasn't that it was all *that* funny, but given the fact that they were already both in such a giggly mood, it just seemed irresistibly hilarious:

_Something wonderful is about to happy._

Yes, happy.

Classic.

When they both started to settle down yet AGAIN, Olivia tossed the broken cookie remnants on her plate, and shook her head, "You're right, though. I can't believe I never even thought to get custom fortunes."

"I'm so glad you didn't!" Alex replied immediately, "I don't remember the last time I got such entertainment from them."

Olivia had to agree, in the end, it was all pretty entertaining and she chuckled a bit again.

But as entertaining as that was, as the laughter fully waned between them, both women took a deep breath. And they looked at each other across the table, their eyes meeting and holding.

The mood shifted.

Their eyes expressing what both of them were thinking.

Alex licked her lips and swallowed. Moving slightly in her seat, leaning forward, and reaching one hand across the table.

Olivia's eyes flicked briefly down before she reached out her own hand to join it with Alex's.

"So..." Alex drawled with a still slightly amused twinkle in her eye but also with a decidedly suggestive raised eyebrow, "Is the cookie right?" she asked.

Olivia only cocked her head in return, not quite understanding.

Alex expanded her previous question, "Is something wonderful about to happy?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile. Smile at the question, yes, but even more so at the suggestiveness and obvious anxiousness of the tone and posture and expression of the woman sitting across from her, the desires that both of them had put on hold earlier that evening certainly beginning to reassert themselves.

"Maybe," she rubbed her thumb across the back of Alex's hand. "But I'm going to need your help."

Alex cocked a single eyebrow, indicating her curiosity and inviting the detective to continue.

"See," Olivia took the cue and explained, "I've got these three options. There's option 1: I could serve you dessert. I brought something more than terrible fortune cookies, thank god!" both women chuckled lightly again before Olivia finished, "I brought cupcakes from Crumbs."

Despite being full, Alex's mouth watered all over again at the mention of cupcakes from Crumbs. Olivia knew all her weaknesses! But the attorney managed not to let on too much, simply adding with another small smile, "And you no doubt have candles for me to blow out, too."

"Of course," Olivia replied with a similar smile. "Then there's option 2: I could fill up the Jacuzzi that's located in the bathroom-well it's more like a tub with jets and it's not *that* big. But," Olivia was quick to amended and point out, "it's easily big enough for two. So we could have a soak."

Alex's eyebrow quirked and it wasn't her mouth that got a little moist at the mention of that option. Olivia saw the slight change in Alex's facial expression and body language but since the attorney remained silent, she just continued to finish the list. "Finally, option 3: I could show you the bedroom and we could put the bed – the king sized that's in it – to use."

Alex's facial expression changed a little more and Olivia saw the attorney swallow hard. "To use?" Alex croaked, trying to be teasing and cool but hearing the own huskiness in her voice she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

"To very good use," was Olivia's coy but innuendo laced answer.

Alex's mind immediately provided her with numerous possible uses, including the one she'd been both looking forward to and fretting about most of the day, and all of the images and thoughts had her body quickly reacting and readying and had her needing to take a couple of breaths. However, finally she was able to reply, remembering how this list of options had come about and asking, "So you need me to pick which option I want?"

Olivia's eyes darkened as she continued to rub her thumb lightly over Alex's skin, she looked deep into Alex's baby blues and corrected Alex's assertion slightly but importantly, "I need you to pick which option you want… first."

The use of 'first' at the end of that statement and its meaning was not lost on Alex. And all the aches and desires and flutterings that had started up before only intensified with the knowledge of what was ahead for her, for her and Olivia, for them both, for (she hoped and believed) the next several hours.

Perhaps longer.

She held Olivia's eyes for long seconds then. She knew what she wanted, but she was enjoying the moment.

Finally she whispered, "I think I'll take number 3."

The bedroom.

The bed.

The king sized bed.

And whatever use they might wish to put it to.

Olivia's heart fluttered and her core pulsed. She wanted this to be about Alex, but her body was not immune to the promise of what was to come.

Both women again just stared at each other for several more seconds in silence, both now just savoring the moment, the anticipation, just a beat longer before one side of Olivia's lips quirked up just slightly, "Good choice."

Alex licked her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Something For You For Me, part 7: Yes, I'm whipped. Are you jealous?  
**Rating: **Ooof! Still PG-13 (the next chapter will edge into R at least, if not M)  
**Notes: ** So, due to circumstances beyond my control I wasn't able to post for a bit there. Also due Alex and Olivia being beyond my control (seriously they have a life of their own in my head), they are still being all cutsie and fluffy and making us all wait. So (as noted in the rating above), we're still treading here at PG-13. Tell them to get on with it already! ;) In the mean time, enjoy the further build up (even if it is a little uneven in this chapter).

* * *

**Something For You For Me, Part 7: Yes, I'm whipped. Are you jealous?**

Olivia pushed her chair back from the table and rose.

At the same time, Alex picked her napkin up from her lap. Delicately wiping her mouth with it one last time, she then placed it on the table in front of her just as Olivia arrived behind her to help pull her chair out from the table, as well. With a slightly bowed head, then detective offered a chivalrous hand. A hand the attorney took as she, too, rose from the table.

And facing each other, breathing the same air, mere inches separating their bodies, their eyes met.

Finally.

Finally the evening had arrived here.

And both of them were ready for it.

Both of them were anxious for it.

So it was only a second longer, just long enough for a silent exchange of understanding glances and knowing smiles, before Olivia turned and, still holding Alex's hand, led them both to the bedroom.

* * *

Though the suite was big, it wasn't that big. So it was just a few steps later that they were at the door to the bedroom. And upon arrival there, Olivia quickly located and flipped on the light switch. Then, turning towards Alex she surprised the attorney just a bit by quite literally sweeping the blonde off her feet, bending and hooking an arm behind Alex's knees and lifting the attorney into her arms for the last two steps to the bed.

Despite her surprise, despite the flutter of her stomach, Alex instinctively knew what she wanted and knew what to do. She laced her fingers around the brunette's neck and instantly took advantage of this new position she found herself in, allowing her eyes to drift shut, bringing her mouth to Olivia's and engaging the detective in a kiss just as the detective hoisted one knee and then the other onto the bed.

And Olivia did not resist the kiss.

At all.

The detective crawled onto the bed, still with Alex in her arms, still with her lips on Alex's, quickly reaching the middle of the expanse of mattress. She then slowly lowered the blonde's body to the plush surface, following her down, stretching out beside her, feeling Alex's fingers play through her hair like they had earlier that evening, one arm still trapped beneath Alex's shoulders, the other coming up to cradle Alex's cheek, pressing a hip bone into Alex's pelvis, feeling Alex arc in response, hearing Alex gasp in response, losing herself in the blending of their mouths and tongues and breaths.

Losing herself in Alex.

And, God she could have lost herself all night. She could have done this all night. Could have done this all night and been happy. Been happy just kissing this woman. Just making out with this woman.

Because, come on. Who wouldn't be happy making out with Alex Cabot all night?

But then, this night wasn't about Olivia. It was about Alex.

And even though, if she had asked, Olivia would have found that Alex would also have been happy just making out with Olivia Benson all night, the wonderful thing – the wonderful thing for *both* of them – was that they didn't have to just do that. They didn't have to stop at just making out.

* * *

So it wasn't a long time after they'd lain down, or maybe it was a long time, it really didn't matter, that Olivia traced her fingers down from Alex's cheek and face, down past her chin, her neck, down to her sternum, to the first button of the attorney's shirt.

But that first button was as far as Olivia got.

For when Alex felt Olivia's fingers going to work on her shirt, the attorney pulled her hand out of the detective's short cropped hair to put it atop Olivia's, stilling the detective's efforts, while also gently breaking their kiss.

Olivia, despite the fact that her brain was swimming and rather distracted by her own body's reactions to the body pressed and moving against her, was still able to than recognize the signals Alex was displaying and still able to know the attorney's actions were a request to halt or at least slow down. And those were signals and requests she instinctively knew to follow.

The detective flattened her hand on Alex's chest, no longer trying to loosen any fastenings, and lifted he head, bringing it up far enough to be able to look clearly at the woman below her.

The brunette's attention sharpened and she focused her eyes, eyes Alex could clearly see concern in. "What's wrong?" Olivia asked, a small but worried frown marring her forehead.

Alex was momentarily sorry she had halted Olivia's attempts to undress her, momentarily sorry she had halted Olivia at all.

Because she was only stopping the detective for selfish reasons.

And she really hadn't wanted or meant for Olivia to be concerned at all.

Because truly nothing was wrong. It was just… well there *was* something she wanted. Something she'd been thinking about and planning for this evening for a while now. And if she didn't ask for it now she wasn't sure she'd have another chance later; or have the courage.

So she responded quickly, reassuringly. "No baby, there's nothing wrong, nothing wrong at all, I swear," she spoke as she cupped Olivia's cheek in one of her hands and as she looked sincerely into her lover's eyes. "Tonight has been perfect. *You* have been perfect," she further reassured.

But then she hesitated ever so slightly before continuing, a little unsure, perhaps, maybe even a little embarrassed. "It's just…" she hesitated ever so slightly again, swallowing before pressing on, "Well, it's just I was hoping you might do me a favor," Alex's baby blue eyes as well as her words pleaded with Olivia as she also unconsciously bit her bottom lip.

With her body thrumming, laying half-on, half-off the lithe body below her, a willingness to do anything to please the person inhabiting that body enveloped Olivia. And given that willingness, a willingness fueled in part by her own pent up desires, Olivia didn't stand a chance against that voice, those words, those eyes, that lip bite.

Unconscious though it might be on Alex's part, all of it combined was something Olivia didn't think she would ever be able to say 'no' to, much less say no to in these circumstances.

Olivia brought her hand up from Alex's chest to tenderly run a finger down the side of Alex's face. "Of course," she replied to Alex's request quietly.

Once again Alex seemed to hesitate a beat before she spoke, but she did finally give voice to the favor she was wanting. "The bag you had me bring," the attorney began, "there's something in it… a box… a wrapped box," she explained somewhat haltingly. "Would you," she took a small breath in, as if she were still unsure, before concluding, "Would you mind getting it from the other room and bringing it back here?"

* * *

Hm.

Well, then.

That? Well, that wasn't at all what Olivia had expected the favor Alex had spoken of to be. Of course, she wasn't sure *what* Alex was going to ask but still, that wasn't it.

And she couldn't help but frown again as she reviewed in her head everything she'd put in Alex's bag, trying to figure out what Alex was referring to.

Fortunately Alex recognized Olivia's confusion and explained, "It's not something you packed or put in the bag. It's something *I* put in the bag."

Okay….

Except that really only raised almost more questions than it answered. And so it only caused Olivia's frown deepen. The detective opened her mouth to ask the various questions in her head.

But Alex was quicker, "Please," the blonde preempted Olivia, "Please don't ask." From her prone position on her back she again looked pleadingly into Olivia's eyes, "Just go get the box and I promise to explain when you get back," she vowed.

Olivia wasn't entirely satisfied and continued to just look silently at Alex for several long seconds more. However, despite her curiosity she did finally relent. The frown disappeared from her brow and she exhaled. She leaned down and placed a light kiss on Alex's lips before smiling tenderly at the blonde and answering with a simple, no-questions-asked, "Okay." The detective, tempering her own arousal and desires and wants once again, then hoisted herself off the mattress and turned to exit the bedroom.

* * *

But she only got about a step and a half from the bed before Alex stopped her.

"Oh, and…" Alex trailed off.

At the sound of the blonde's voice Olivia turned to see the attorney still on her back but having lifted herself onto her two elbows.

Alex continued, "Could you also put the 'Do not disturb' sign out on the door? You know, in case we forget to later?"

Never let it be said that Alex Cabot doesn't think ahead.

Olivia returned sly smile Alex's face was now sporting, and flicked a quick eyebrow at her, "Good idea." The detective again turned to leave the bedroom but was again stopped by the sound of Alex's voice after just a step or so.

"And maybe…" Alex again trailed off.

Olivia one more time pivoted around. "Yeeees?" she drew out the word, waiting to hear what else Alex might ask for, feeling good natured, despite wishing she were in bed with Alex rather than up and about doing the attorney's bidding.

"The flowers?" Alex finished her previous request, batting her eyelashes for effect, "Could you …could you bring them, too? For the nightstand?"

And that was enough to make her not care that she was up doing the attorney's bidding.

I mean, it was a simple enough request, of course.

Maybe even innocent.

But it was a request that hand an effect.

For by asking for them, by asking for these two little red roses, by asking for them to be there, right there, next to them, by them, by their bedside, watching over them, standing vigil for them, throughout the night of sleep and whatever other activities they might engage in… well… well it meant they were truly meaningful to Alex. That Alex truly loved them and treasured them.

That Alex felt the same in receiving them as Olivia felt in giving them.

And that was what had an effect.

The mutuality of it.

That was what made Olivia glow a little inside.

That was what made Olivia's willingness and desire to please even greater.

Some would say she was whipped.

But those in the know would just say "awww" and recognize how lucky both of them were.

* * *

As for Olivia, all she could do was repeat a reply from earlier, responding "Of course," as she gave a nod and another small smile to cover her welling emotions.

She then let her lip curl a little further as she recovered somewhat, enough at least to ask teasingly, "And will there be anything else, madam?"

Alex closed her lips tight and shook her head, knowing she was being teased a little, know she probably deserved it, but not minding at all.

So with a last quick smile Olivia again turned back towards the bedroom door. However, just two steps later, at the threshold of the door, she stopped. And once again she turned back towards the bed. And once again she eyed the blonde still sitting on it.

Alex just returned her gaze curiously.

After just a moment's pause Olivia said, again teasingly, "Last chance before I leave the room… there's *nothing* else I can get you while I'm up?"

Alex again pursed her lips but just shook her head.

"You're sure?" Olivia prompted one more time.

The attorney tried to contain an amused smile but couldn't, "Well, I'm sure I'll think of something else I want but, but I probably won't remember what it is until after you've gotten back here… and gotten naked." Alex grinned wickedly.

Olivia's eyes just narrowed, pretending to not be amused or affected. Pretending being the operative word. "And I suppose you would expect me to go get whatever it is you think of, even if I'm naked." Olivia stated, again *pretending* to be unamused.

Alex just grinned wider and batted her eyelashes some more, "Of course," she replied cheerfully and confidently.

There was that word again: whipped.

But Olivia didn't mind. For with Alex's antics, the detective could no longer contain her own laughter as she shook her head at both the blonde and at herself. God, this woman would be the death of her, she thought to herself as she entered the other room to get the flowers, whatever was in the bag, and to put the do not disturb sign out.

Oh, but what a death, she completed her own previous thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Something For You For Me, part 8: Something For You For Me  
**Rating:** R (woo! I've edged up to R. And you can guess by the end the next one will ratchet up a bit further)  
**Words:** 3675 (what the what? By the end of this it's going to take longer to read about this evening than the evening itself would have actually lasted! ;) )  
**Notes:** Yes, this chapter—or at least one idea of this chapter—was actually written first (the whole story got its name from this section). However, as I wrote all the chapters leading up to this one, this chapter changed quite a bit; it veers a little from the lightheartedness of the previous chapters and, in the end, was almost entirely re-written. And yes, that took me by surprise, too, lol. Nevertheless, this is what Alex and Olivia wanted to say. Who am I to silence them? ;)  
**Notes 2:** Thank you to all the loyal readers out there with me on my very first attempt to write a multi-section story bit by bit rather than writing all it from end-to-end like I usually do, and specially thanks to those loyal commenter's, too!

* * *

**Something For You For Me, Part 8: Some For You For Me**

Olivia, after sauntering slowly and nonchalantly out of the bedroom, an extra little swagger of self-assuredness in her step for show, flew into a decidedly non-nonchalant whirlwind once out of sight of the blonde.

The first order of business was to put the 'do not disturb' sign out and make sure the hotel door was locked. Done.

Second, locate Alex's overnight bag. Done.

Then, after finding it on the sofa under the attorney's coat, the detective unzipped it and found, just as Alex had described, a box sitting at the top. She pulled it out and frowned at it momentarily, still at a loss as to what it might be. She considered shaking it, but resisted. Instead, she placed it on the dining room table next to the flowers then grabbed a bag she'd brought for herself and hurried into the bathroom.

For the bathroom was where she could go about accomplishing the third thing on her list: primping.

Of course, she'd *never* actually use that specific term.

Regardless, once in the bathroom, having been presented this opportunity due to Alex's other requests, the detective hastily and unceremoniously disrobed, tossing her turtleneck onto the floor, hopping almost comically about as she removed one shoe and sock and then the other, adding them as well as her pants and panties to the pile of discarded clothing, before finally bending her arms up behind her body to unhook and remove her bra. She then unzipped her bag and put back on a two select articles of clothing.

Having accomplished all this as quickly as she could, and standing there mostly but not entirely undressed, she took a deep breath. She checked herself quickly but critically in the mirror, ran her hands through her hair to mess it up a bit, touched up her mascara, and put on a fresh coat of lip gloss. She didn't want to go overboard; she wanted to make sure it looked like she wasn't making an effort, even though she was, in fact, making an effort.

Basically, she just wanted to look sexy and suave and relaxed; far more sexy and suave and relaxed, at least, than the last 90 seconds might have indicated she actually was.

So, with one last hand through her ruffled hair and one glance in the mirror, Olivia returned to the main room to finish off the fourth and final item on her mental list: the flowers. Retrieving them and the box Alex had requested, Olivia paused a moment to take a deep breath in a mostly failed attempt to calm her ever quickening pulse. She then returned to the bedroom with the same slow saunter and the same cocky little smirk she had left with.

But upon entering, the smirk disappeared and that pulse of rate went up even more.

* * *

For while Olivia had been flying about the outer room, Alex had also been engaged in a hurricane of activity.

As soon as Olivia had left, the attorney's heels were kicked off and her skirt and shirt were likewise discarded, thrown to a far corner of the room where they hopefully would be out of the way and generally unnoticed and unneeded. She then bent over at the waist and just shook her hair out, hoping to give it something of a wild look. Flipping it back up as she straightened again, she wished briefly that she'd remembered to bring her glasses, but there was nothing she could do about that now.

Then, looking about the room, Alex noticed the matchbook and candles Olivia had put out and took the liberty of lighting each of them, clearing one of the nightstands of them so the flowers, when they arrived, would not be in any danger.

With that done, she, too, took a deep breath to try to calm her elevated heart rate as she also took a moment to straighten what remained of her scant clothing with a little tug here and a small tuck there. Then, with nothing left to be done, she simply crawled to the center of the bed and positioned herself just so to await Olivia's reentrance into the room.

A reentrance she didn't have to await for all that long. And a reentrance that sent her heart racing.

Yes, both women were stopped in their tracks.

Both women found themselves struck silent with an ability to do little else than just openly gawk.

So for several seconds, that's exactly what they did.

* * *

After those several sections passed, however, it was Alex that managed to recover first; perhaps not surprisingly since she might have at least anticipated on some level Olivia's change in outfit.

"Nice shorts," was all she said, breaking the silence and the two women's mutual appreciation of the other, with just those two words and a small smirk.

She was referring to the high quality black silk boxer shorts the detective was wearing. Alex had never seen them before. Olivia must have bought them for tonight. And they *were* nice. Very nice. But not only that, in addition they also went absolutely perfectly with the bare feet and painted toe nails, the untamed spiking hair, the ever present necklace, and the snug white tank top that exposed toned arms and covered but nevertheless hid very little of Olivia's trim form or of her body's present state of excitement.

Yes, just like the outfit Olivia had greeted Alex with earlier that evening, this one was designed with the attorney in mind.

It was everything Olivia knew Alex loved; everything she knew turned Alex on.

Yet, despite that, it was Olivia who continued to be utterly enthralled and distracted. "Thanks," was all she managed to reply thickly and somewhat dumbly, still just staring at Alex, the blonde lounging on one hip, long legs stacked and extended, propped up on an arm in the middle of the bed, hair cascading, and wearing only black lacy underwear and matching bra, both with strategically placed red stitching and decoration, the deep colors perfectly contrasting with Alex's pale skin and the understated lace perfectly complimenting its delicacy.

It was—and it drew attention to—everything Alex knew Olivia loved; everything she knew turned Olivia on.

"You, too." Olivia then said, again in reply to Alex's compliment and again somewhat dumbly. But then finally realizing what she'd said and how she sounded and how she was behaving, Olivia tore her eyes away, closing them and shaking her head a bit in an attempt to clear it. "I mean…" she sputtered upon reopening her eyes, eyes that again landed on Alex's enticing form, only this time with slightly more coherent thoughts forming in her head…though only very slightly more coherent. "I mean," she repeated as she forced her eyes back up to Alex's, "where did *that* come from?" she asked pointing at the clothing covering the attorney's body.

Alex smirked again. "Victoria's Secret" she answered the question literally, though she knew that's not really what Olivia was asking.

And Olivia gave her the mildly annoyed look in return that she had expected. "I mean," Olivia repeated herself one more time, "Did you wear that all day today? …did you wear that to work?" Olivia's voice dropped as she continued speculating, "…did you wear that to court?" The detective was again losing focus as her mind, all on its own, drifted over images and fantasies of Alex Cabot wearing Victoria's Secret lingerie in court…

Alex couldn't help but chuckle; Olivia could be so, so very predictable. "No, Liv, I didn't," she answered the detective's multiple questions. "And next time you're on the stand please don't imagine me in this!" the attorney snapped the detective back to the present, "I put it on after I got home tonight. I figured we'd both enjoy it," she smiled slyly.

Indeed.

Olivia could do nothing but also chuckle slightly and return Alex's smile; and she again shook her head a bit, but for a different reason. For, god, how many ways could she love this woman?

And it was with that happy thought that she approached the bed, taking care to put the flower vase on the bedside table before crawling onto the mattress.

* * *

As Olivia made her way to the middle of the bed where Alex was, the attorney also roused herself, getting to her knees.

And they met in the middle of the mattress this way. Facing each other. Both on their knees, just inches apart.

Their smiles were fading, but the embers were building, smoldering.

Their eyes locked.

This time it was Olivia who spoke first. "You asked me to get this for you." The detective didn't exactly break eye contact, but she did hold the box between them. And she saw the quickest flicker of uncertainly pass over the attorney's face and felt the attorney pull minutely away, both physically by settling back to rest on her heels, as well as emotionally by being the one to break eye contact as she looked down and away.

Olivia frowned. That's not at all the reaction she had expected. Or wanted. And she was about to say something but Alex replied before she could. "Right," Alex said, taking the box from Olivia's grasp as the detective also dropped to sit on her heels directly opposite the attorney, mirroring the attorney's position, the two women's pairs of knees almost touching.

She was silent for a moment then, obviously thinking, and again Olivia was just about to say something when Alex spoke. Taking a breath and bringing her eyes back up to the detective's face, the blonde held the box back out towards Olivia. "Actually," she said, "This is for you."

Olivia looked at Alex, unable to hold back her curiosity, sure, but also unable to hold back her surprise and a little bit of dismay. "Alex," she said, "this is *your* birthday. You weren't supposed to get me anything."

Alex cast her gaze back down, as if shy, or perhaps embarrassed, Olivia couldn't be sure, the attorney's shifting eyes only deepening Olivia's curiosity. "Actually, it *is* for me," the blonde replied. She then glanced at Olivia and saw a truly lost and confused expression there. So she tried to explain further, "It's something for you for me."

The continued look on Olivia's face indicated that that explanation did nothing to clear up the situation. But it was also clear that more words weren't going to help. "Just open it," Alex requested on a pleading sigh.

* * *

Olivia had no idea what to even expect any more. It wasn't just the contents of this mysterious box that had piqued her interest; it was more Alex's whole emotional reaction to it: an uncharacteristic uncertainty. It wasn't overt, but it was something Olivia was attuned enough to picked up on.

However, Olivia was also attuned enough to realize that there was only one way she was going to put this puzzle together. And that was to open this box. So with just another quick look at Alex but without another word, Olivia began unwrapping the gift, removing the paper, and then taking the lid off and placing it to the side.

By the way the detective's eyebrows rose sharply, Alex knew the exact moment Olivia had pulled back the tissue paper that was heavily layered at the top, and had seen the contents.

The brunette looked briefly across at the attorney, who was now looking anywhere but at Olivia, then turned her attention back to the items in the box. Yes, some of Alex's embarrassment or shyness could be possibly be explained by this. But not all of it.

After all, they had used … insertable toys … before. Perhaps none quite so realistically shaped, Olivia thought to herself as she reached into the box and pulled out the similar kind of toy that was inside and that was now in question. And, Olivia had to admit, this one did look a little bigger, at least when it came to its girth, than ones they'd used before, and it wasn't as smooth, of course.

She further had to admit as she put the box down so she could remove and hold up the other object that accompanied the dildo, that they had never used such toys in a strap on before, either.

So, yes, there was some newness to this.

Still.

Holding both items – the fake cock and the straps of leather Olivia knew to be a harness – aloft in either hand now, Olivia turned her eyes, brows still raised, back to Alex whose cheeks had turned a lovely little pink, but didn't speak; instead, Olivia supposed, the attorney was letting the "gift" speak for itself.

But that was okay. Olivia didn't mind taking the lead. "Am I to understand," she said, trying to keep a lightness in her tone and in her voice, "That you… want me to wear this?"

Head still cast slightly downwards but with searching, almost apologetic eyes finally looking up to meet Olivia's, Alex bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"I see," Olivia looked at the two pieces of equipment again and then back at Alex, still puzzling over the blonde's reactions; reactions that were part alluring to be sure, but also part utterly incomprehensible. But, knowing she needed to get Alex talking, knowing that was the only way to get the answers she sought, she asked another question, one that she knew would require more than just a nod or shake of the head, "And then do what with it?"

At that Alex gave her a dirty look.

Olivia exhaled and put the harness and toy back in the box and set it aside momentarily. She then shifted so she was sitting fully on the mattress so she could grab and haul Alex into her lap, which she did. And once she had Alex held close she again pressed the attorney for real answers, "And then do what with it what, baby?" she whispered.

"You know what," Alex finally did give an answer, though not really a real one.

It would appear that Alex wasn't going to make this easy.

But then again, neither was Olivia.

"No, I don't," the brunette easily and lightly responded; it was half teasing, but also serious, truly trying, wanting to get Alex to open up.

And finally, finally, open up she did. A little, at least. But not before one final protest. "Oliiiiiiivia," the attorney groaned as she buried her face in the crook between Olivia's neck and shoulder before whining further, "Please don't make me say it, this is already nerve-wracking and embarrassing enough."

Ah. The first clue. The place to start.

Olivia focused on the first of those emotions, as she knew that was the crux of the matter lay. She continued to hold Alex and also began to stroke her hair comfortingly, "Nerve-wracking why?" she asked gently.

Alex, at first at least, only shrugged noncommittally.

But of course that wasn't about to satisfy Olivia. "Never-wracking why, sweetie?" she repeated her question, just as gently but also with insistence, "Please tell me."

* * *

Alex, at long last, relented. She pulled back from Olivia's body a bit but didn't quite meet Olivia's eyes, taking a last moment to consider her answer before finally giving it, "I guess I didn't know if you'd want to wear it or even what you'd think about it, or how you'd react to it at all." There was just a split second pause before Alex continued, "Especially given…" she then trailed off but made a gesture indicating Olivia would know what she was talking about.

And Olivia did know. And with that knowledge came the realization of what was bothering Alex.

To be honest, she'd prefer not to have had to broken the flow of the evening or the mood for this discussion right now, but it was clear they were going to have to. It was clear this discussion was needed.

So they'd have it.

Olivia tilted her head in an attempt to meet Alex's eyes and though the attorney apparently wasn't quite ready for that eye contact yet, the detective pressed forward anyway, finishing Alex's sentence for her, "Given that every person in your life before me was a man?" she asked quietly, gently, knowingly.

Olivia saw the attorney's jaw clench and saw her swallow, and though the blonde still said nothing, it was that silence that let Olivia know she was right.

The detective inhaled and exhaled. And she tried not to sound impatient. Because she wasn't impatient. That wasn't the right the word, wasn't the right description.

But what she was was adamant.

"Alex, honey, we've talked about this." Olivia again tried unsuccessfully to recapture Alex's gaze, but the detective just kept talking anyway, knowing the attorney was listening, "Your history, your past, your ambitions, your sexuality," Olivia put a slight emphasis on that last one, "It doesn't bother me. At all. It doesn't worry me. It doesn't make me doubt anything. It doesn't make me doubt you. Because… because all that matters to me, all that matters to me at all, is that you're with me now."

Alex nodded almost imperceptibly when Olivia concluded her little speech, an acknowledgment and perhaps an agreement, as she also finally spoke, though her head and eyes were still down, "I know, but…"

Olivia cut her off, "No 'buts', Alex," she said forcefully, "It doesn't concern me. Period."

That finally brought Alex's head up. She looked directly into Olivia's dark, bottomless, but also open and understanding and loving gaze. "But," the attorney repeated with an emphasis of her own, her way of saying 'be quiet for a minute a let me say this, okay?', "While I hear you, while I understand you, it's still important *to me* to know that I never ever give you even the smallest *reason* to be concerned. That I never give you a reason to worry or have doubt." She reached up and placed a hand on Olivia's cheek, "Because I want you, Liv. Only you." She paused a moment then said, quieter perhaps, but just as forcefully as Olivia had spoken just moment before, "And *I* need to know, always, that *you're* absolutely sure of that."

* * *

Olivia had listened intently to Alex's monologue, letting her statements in, letting them wash over her, taking them to heart.

Some might have assumed that given the detective's history, given her upbringing, her background, that Olivia would have been the less confident one in the relationship. But assumptions aren't always correct.

Olivia was absolutely sure of her place in Alex's life.

And though it's not exactly that Alex lacked that same certainty, it's just that sometimes she needed to be reminded, to be told out loud, of her similar place in Olivia's life.

So the detective leaned in and gave Alex a chaste kissed. "I am." Olivia finally replied to Alex's need for Olivia to be certain of Alex's devotion. "I am," she repeated firmly. "Because you've never given me any reason to think otherwise," the detective further assured. "Never," she cupped Alex's face then and looked deeply into her eyes for several meaningful moments, letting Alex see her sincerity, letting them both feel her sincerity and feel all the other emotions roiling about them.

But after several long drawn out moments, when Olivia felt it had truly sunk in, Olivia finally spoke again into the space between them, purposefully lightening the mood, "Well," the detective's lip began to curl just slightly and a mischievous glint lit her eye, "except maybe when you went all extra gaga over that latest James Bond guy earlier this year…"

And lighten the mood it did. The small joke successfully broke any tension that might have built as well as solidified Olivia's reassurances. For Alex knew that Olivia's initial words were absolutely truthful and heartfelt, and also knew that the teasing the detective was now dishing could only be done because she truly was comfortable enough with it all, she truly was not bothered or threatened in any way.

Of course, Alex, really, had always known that.

But it was still nice to hear.

She smiled.

* * *

Olivia, seeing the attorney's smile, returned it. Then, knowing they were past the bulk of that unintentional, perhaps, but necessary interlude, she let her smile fade as she brought the conversation back to the object that had started it all in the first place, in order to put the final punctuation on that conversation, "And this," she tilted her head and cast her eyes to the 'gift' Alex had given her, "doesn't make me doubt anything, either. In fact," a seductive quality returned to Olivia's expression and to her voice, "I actually think it's hot as hell," she rasped out, holding Alex's gaze.

With those words, any final fleeting uncertainties that might have still been lingering disappeared entirely as Alex's pupils dilated slightly and her mouth went dry; both bodily reactions, along with various other bodily reactions, were uncontrollable physiological responses to Olivia's statement. "Yeah?" the attorney finally managed to breathe out in response.

Olivia glanced down at Alex's lips… and at her only partially covered breasts… and at her mostly bare torso… and down her never ending legs… before finally bringing her eyes back to Alex's face and answering, "Yeah."

Alex swallowed down more of those uncontrollable physiological responses and licked her lips again, "So you want to wear it then? And not just for me?" Alex whispered her question.

Olivia just nodded slowly, still holding Alex's gaze. Yes, yes she most definitely wanted to wear it.

"And then do what with it?" Alex whispered, unable to keep from cracking a small smile despite the situation.

And Olivia understood why. She knew the blonde was teasing her with the same question Olivia had asked of the attorney not that many minutes before. So she allowed one corner of her mouth quirk up, as well, but then also answered simply, "How about you help me put it on, and then I can show you."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Part 9: Definitely A Good Answer  
Rating: R (creeping ever so closer to NC-17)  
Words: 1361  
Notes: It's shorter than previous chapters have grown. But it's better than nothing? And, no, seriously, really, I promise…sex is in the next chapter! This is just to whet the appetite...

* * *

**Part 9: Definitely A Good Answer**

As it turned out, it took Alex's help – and then some – for Olivia to get the harness on. For as it turned out, neither of them had experience with such a contraption and both of them were alternately distracted and anxious with other thoughts.

But they were both intelligent women, right? And it couldn't be *that* hard, right?

Surely, they could figure it out.

Surely.

Yeah.

Given enough time.

If 'enough time' is at least 15 minutes of alternating undressing Olivia, puzzling over the various buckles, caressing irresistibly bare and delicate skin, kissing for the sake of kissing, groping in the name of 'I'm just trying to help', and chucking over their apparent ineptitude.

And as 15 minutes came and went and they crept up on 20 minutes since Olivia's oh-so-sexy offer of showing Alex just what she intended to do with this thing, they were both far beyond embarrassment or uncertainty of any kind. In fact, they were half-giggling / half-arguing / half just-plain-turned-on-way-too-much-to-think as they were somehow still struggling with the dang thing…

…"No, Olivia, your leg goes through there, see, and then you tighten it this way," Alex tugged on one of the straps.

"Ow! Are you sure?" Olivia winced as the leather cut into the flesh high up on the back of her thigh just below her ass.

"Geez, Olivia, this isn't that complicated," Alex said exasperated. "I mean, it's just like putting on a parachute harness!"

Olivia stopped and stared at the blonde, giving her a most annoyed and deadpan look.

"What?" Alex looked back with a confused innocence, as if she really had no idea how ridiculous what she had just said was, a ridiculousness only compounded by her near nudity.

Olivia really tried not to smile or laugh but… but damn! "A parachute harness, Alex? Really?" Olivia again just stared at the blonde for another moment before continuing, "Because first of all, I can't believe this is _anything_ like a parachute harness. Second of all, even if it was, what makes you think I would know how to put on a parachute harness?!"

Alex pouted a little, but the pout lost some of its effectiveness considering her own small laughter that accompanied it, the attorney having to admit that Olivia had a point as they continued to work on this cursed thing.

Finally, however, at long last, after a few more tugs and tucks, a few more stolen kisses, a few more unnecessary yet totally necessary caresses of Olivia's bare breasts by Alex, a few more stolen glances at Alex's exposed cleavage by Olivia, the two women managed to get the toy on, straightened, and tightened.

So it was then, with the final adjustment, they both somewhat dramatically pulled their arms back, pulling them up and away from Olivia's waist, waiting to see if the shaft would stay in place or would fall, testing out their handiwork. And when everything stayed in place, they looked at each other in accomplishment.

"I think we got it right this time," Alex looked at Olivia with hopefulness.

"Yeah, I think we did," Olivia agreed, looking back down at the object sticking out from her body and then wiggling her hips back and forth a little experimentally, trying out how the toy would move and feel, testing the harness out further. And when it waggled back and forth with her movement, the words just sort of spilled out of her mouth without even thinking, "Aww, look at it," she said.

And with that, it was Alex's turn to give Olivia a somewhat annoyed and deadpan look, "'Aww, look at it'? Really? So, you've gone from it's 'hot as hell' to thinking it's… what? Cute?"

Olivia looked back over at the attorney who was again sitting on her heels on the mattress, this time near the edge of it, her eyebrow cocked, a bloom of pink coloring her chest and neck, nipples showing through one of the few pieces of fabric still covering her body, eyes dark as they gave Olivia's body a look from head to toe and back up again, finally settling on Olivia's with a look of desire and expectation, clearly not thinking 'cute' was most apt description for what she was seeing.

Olivia, feeling her body react to the attorney's inspection, feeling her body react to the hunger in the attorney's eyes, tended to agree.

Her jocularity faded and her brain emptied of everything but Alex.

Feeling strangely empowered, she turned and stepped towards the bed, bringing her thighs directly against it, standing next to it, looking down at the sitting attorney. Silently, she reached down and urged Alex to raise herself off her heels fully to her knees so they could face each other more equally, Olivia standing completely naked except for the harness, Alex kneeling with panties and bra.

The detective first took each of the blonde's hands in her own and brought one and then the other up, giving the back of each a kiss before dropping the blonde's hands so she could lace her arms around Alex's waist to help bring their hips closer, almost flush to each other, feeling the toy between them.

A small gasp escaped Alex's mouth, her arousal which had been again on the rise, spiking.

Olivia looked into the attorney's now slightly lidded eyes and finally addressed her last question, "No," the detective said, "No, I still think it's pretty fucking hot," she murmured as she let her hands run up and down Alex's skin, "I think everything having to do with is you is pretty fucking hot," she added for good measure as she leaned in towards her lover.

"Mmmm," Alex hummed her pleasure, "Good answer," she murmured before accepting Olivia's lips for another kiss.

As their lips meshed, Olivia brought her hands up from Alex's waist, skimming her finger tips along Alex's sides and spine and shoulder blades, raising small goosebumps, eliciting a small shiver, then bringing them around front to cradle Alex's face briefly.

She then ran one hand down off the side of Alex's face and jaw, down along the side of Alex's neck, over her shoulder, pulling with it the strap of Alex's bra, letting it fall partway down her arm, the detective's lips trailing with tender caresses in the wake of her fingers. At the same time, her other hand drew back down Alex's back and side, down to her hip and past, slipping beneath black and red lace to lightly grip and massage Alex's ass, again pulling the attorney in close, again giving her reminder of what was between them, what was to come.

She asked her question on a whisper between soft kisses, "How do you want this to go?"

Alex, head tipped slightly back and to the side, eyes closed, concentration on the sensations Olivia's hands and lips were eliciting all over the various surfaces of her body, on the corresponding firing of nerves inside her body, had few functioning brain cells to devote to the detective's question, and so had little clue what Olivia was really asking. "How do I…how do I… what?" she asked back around a soft moan.

Olivia continued to rain kisses along Alex's shoulder and collar bone, then back up along her neck and the underside of her chin, across her cheek to her temple, finally whispering in the blonde's ear an expansion, an explanation, of her original question, "How do you want this to go? Gentle? Or… not so gentle?"

Alex's breath hitched. Olivia brought both her hands up then to cradle Alex's face and look the blonde in the eyes. The eyes that looked back were clear blue, pupils huge, completely open, so completely open on so many different levels. And so wanting.

But Olivia still had to strain to hear the attorney's response.

"Gentle."

And so it shall be.

By way of answer, Olivia traced a thumb over Alex's lips as she gave the attorney a small tender smile and they shared a final understanding look, before she slowly leaned in to capture the blonde's lips with her own one more time, sliding her tongue into Alex's welcoming mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Part 10: No More Foreplay  
**Rating:** M/NC-17 (Yes, they finally get down to business!)  
**Words:** 2945  
**Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Multiple reasons. One of which is that while I set out to write three pages of smut, Alex and Olivia (as they've been this whole story) were determined to be playful and draw it out as long as possible so it ended up closer to seven. Um…sorry? Or, not so much. ;)  
**Notes 2:** This isn't the end, there are more (bigger?) fireworks to come. And more fluffiness. All in good time.

* * *

**Part 10: No More Foreplay**

As she continued to fully explore Alex's mouth, supple lips sliding over supple lips, tongues slowly dueling, Olivia reached around Alex's thin body to find and deftly unhook the attorney's bra strap, letting the garment fall away between them. She ran her hands up and down the now completely bare back, once, twice, before settling them on the attorney's hips. She gently ended the kiss and looked into Alex's eyes one more time.

She inhaled deeply. God she loved this woman.

Silently then, not needing to explain, she climbed onto the bed and began piling up a number of the pillows there such that she could be half-laying, half-sitting at the head of the bed against them. Alex, wanting to waste no time and not waiting for Olivia to ask, took that opportunity to rid herself of the remainder of her scant clothing, her black panties quickly being discarded to join the matching bra on the floor.

Alex's eyes then sought out and found Olivia's once more and a quick smile touched both of their lips. Moving slowly, slinking her way to where Olivia was, gazes never breaking, Alex maneuvered her body over Olivia's. She placed a knee on either side of the detective so that she was kneeling above her, head bent down looking intently at wide open brown eyes.

Olivia, in response, sat up fully to greet her, exceedingly conscious of the toy protruding from her waist, but willing to let that wait. Willing, wanting, it to just be the two of them for just a moment or two longer. She ran her hands up Alex's sides, skimming over the attorney's ribcage, lightly brushing past the side of Alex's breasts, before bringing her hands inward to cover each small mound of flesh that were nearly at eye level to her, lightly pinching the nipples at their peaks between her thumb and index finger.

Alex broke eye contact then, placing her hands on Olivia's shoulders, lifting her head up, and pushing her chest forward into Olivia's touch ever so slightly, as her eyes slid shut and a small sound of pleasure escaped her.

Olivia, taking that as a cue, continued to massage the attorney's breasts, kneading the flesh in her palms, tweaking the nipples still tenderly but a little harder than just a moment ago. She then wrapped her arms around the attorney's body and brought her in, closing her lips around one of those nipples and loving it with her tongue, drawing a slow wet path around the puckered areola, before once again closing over it and sucking gently. When she was finished with one, she alternated to the other breast, all the while lightly massaging Alex's ass with her hands, both women enjoying the sensations, both women enjoying the quiet attentions, both women enjoying the closeness.

However, when she felt the attorney's movements change slightly, when they became more purposeful, when Alex, consciously or unconsciously began lowering her hips, began pushing them forward, began seeking out what she knew was there, Olivia pulled her mouth away from its task, giving Alex's nipple a last kiss before whispering, nearly into Alex's chest, but loud enough so the attorney could hear, "Do you have anything to put on it?"

Alex's body involuntarily shuddered. She knew what Olivia was asking, what she was referring to.

"You won't need anything," she whispered back, breathy in anticipation.

In response, Olivia moved one hand from Alex's ass, bringing it in between them to experimentally touch the blonde's core.

And she nearly shuddered herself. For she found it soaking.

Absolutely soaking.

For her.

For this.

"Jesus, Alex," she rasped out, fingers gliding more fully through Alex's copious wetness. Yeah, she had expected some moisture, but not quite this much.

Alex sucked in a breath as she felt Olivia's fingers slide through her folds, "Well, what did you expect," she gasped, "after the three hour birthday seduction-foreplay you just engaged in?" Alex tipped her head back further as more sensations emanated up her body from below.

Despite the situation, Olivia smiled to herself over Alex's little half-tease, half-kudos, one hand lightly resting on the small of Alex's back as her other hand continued to explore, "I guess I'm just glad it worked as well as I'd hoped," she volleyed back.

Alex bit her lips and struggled to keep herself from pushing down as she felt Olivia's fingers settle at her opening, swirling in a slow tight circle around it. After a moment, however, she regained some control and did her best to continue the conversation. "Sweetie, you could wear…" her sentence halted abruptly and she gasped as Olivia chose that exact moment to push two fingers gently into her, not far, an inch maybe, but far enough. Still kneeling with one knee on either side of the detective, her position leaving her open to Olivia's whims, she bit her lip again and put her forehead against Olivia's as the detective pulled out and then pushed back in slowly, this time not stopping at just one inch, but instead pushing all the way in, sliding her fingers fully into the attorney.

Alex breathed through the sensations, the touching of places that had been longing to be touch, but wasn't willing, not yet, to fully give into them or to give up the banter or even just the sentence she'd started. And so between pants and small gasps and firing nerves, she somehow managed to finish her previous thought… "You could wear a potato sack and sing happy birthday while doing the Macarena and it would work."

Olivia again smiled to herself as she pulled her fingers out of Alex, using the moisture on them to coat the shaft protruding from her body, preparing it for Alex just as Alex's body was clearly prepared for it. Then, knowing their little verbal sparring wasn't going to last much longer but wanting to keep it up as long as possible, she replied to Alex as she once again brought her fingers back to the attorney's core, "Is that so? I'll have to remember that…"

"Please don't," were the last two words Alex managed to get out in reply to Olivia before her brain went blank and instinct took over. Her hips pushed forward on their own as Olivia's two fingers pushed back into her, this time not as slowly as previously.

* * *

The detective twisted her fingers within Alex's body, curled them slightly, drawing a groan from the woman above her, the woman whose movements were becoming more and more insistent. Olivia pulled her fingers from Alex's body one more time and ran them up and down the shaft of the toy one more time, making doubly sure it was entirely covered, slick, ready. Then, pulling back just enough, she lifted her head and one more time locked eyes with Alex.

With one more silent request to feel the attorney's lips against her own, a request that was granted in a quick but sensuous melding, the detective leaned her upper body back then, reclining against the pillows she'd arranged minutes before, allowing the toy to stick more fully up, making it more available, more accessible.

With one of her hands resting on Alex's thigh, Olivia used the other to grip the toy near its base, holding it firmly, steadying it.

And Alex knew what Olivia was inviting her to do.

She was inviting Alex to control the proceedings. The pace. At least initially.

An invitation the attorney readily accepted. She positioned herself, readjusting her knees slightly, tipping her body forward just a bit, placing both hands on Olivia's chest, continuing to hold Olivia's gaze, then lowering her hips.

Oh, god.

At the first feel of the cool tip of the object against her heated flesh, Alex closed her eyes and just concentrated.

It took a moment or two of Olivia slowly moving the shaft back and forth, seeking out Alex's entrance, but then she found it. And when she did, the head quickly disappeared inside the blonde.

Oh, god. Again.

It was thicker than Olivia's two fingers. Or wider. Or something.

And harder. Definitely harder.

She lowered herself a little further, then pulled back up, letting her body get used to the intrusion, letting Olivia quickly reach up and gather more moisture she could then spread down onto the shaft, easing its passage even further, before lowering herself again.

Slowly but surely, pausing and reversing every couple inches, continuing to allowing her body to adjust to the stretch, the fullness, Alex finally with one more course change up and then down, finally felt the back of her thighs meet the front of Olivia's. Finally felt the toy fully embedded in her body.

The attorney's fingers curled on Olivia's chest and with her eyes still closed, with her ass still resting on the detective's quads, with a hundred percent of her focus and concentration on the connection below, she tilted her hips slightly, grinding and moving the toy within her, adjusting herself, further getting used to the fit.

Holy god.

* * *

And through this whole process, through all of it Olivia was absolutely mesmerized.

Just watching Alex's face, listening to the sounds coming from her mouth, feeling her hands clench and grip against the flesh of the detective's chest, fuck, it was spectacular. And it was also everything Olivia could do to keep her hips from surging upwards, from forcing the toy further into Alex, deeper into her, so deep into her, fast and hard and satisfying.

But she held back. Alex wanted gentle.

So Olivia settled on stroking her hands up and down Alex's thighs and sides, remaining still, giving Alex time and space and freedom to find the right position, the right pressure, the right angle, the right friction. "You okay?" she whispered, reaching up and brushing the backs of her fingers against Alex's cheek.

The question was unnecessary. For Alex, even with her eyes closed, had a look of ecstasy on her face, her head tilted slightly to one side, mouth hanging slightly open. A twitch of a smile fluttered across her lips as she nodded.

Olivia looked on with a ghost of a smile on her own lips, hand trailing down Alex's neck and chest to palm Alex's breasts as she'd done earlier, before bringing both back down to land on Alex's hips. With some pressure, she encouraged Alex to move.

And Alex did.

Lifting herself on her knees, pulling nearly all the way off the toy and then sliding her body back down it, settling again on it and on Olivia, a quiet hum of appreciation issuing from the attorney as she repeated the movement, this time ending with a slow swivel of her hips, allowing herself to feel every inch, allowing every internal nerve to be touched.

She settled into a rhythm then, slow and steady, leaning forward nearly far enough to touch her upper body to Olivia's, holding herself above the detective on both arms, unabashedly tilting and moving and raising and lowering and pushing and pulling and twisting her pelvis atop the toy attached to Olivia's body, sometimes nearly letting it leave her body, sometimes pushing down on it with some force.

Taking pleasure from it.

And from Olivia.

* * *

As for Olivia, the experience wasn't so much a physical one as a mental one. But that didn't, it didn't *by far*, lessen the arousal building inside her. Feeling Alex's body move against her, watching Alex's undulations, learning what Alex liked by how Alex responded to her own actions, knowing how much Alex was enjoying herself by the sounds she made, by the heat coming off her skin, by the hard peaks of her nipples brushing against Olivia's as Alex's breasts swayed with the attorney's slow self-pleasuring that went on for minutes on end…

Yeah, no. It didn't lesson her building arousal one bit.

Because despite the lack of direct stimulation to her body, it was still so amazing.

Utterly amazing.

And somehow even more so when Alex shifted her position, sitting up more fully on Olivia, their bodies nearly perpendicular now, the attorney even arching her back some as she continued to raise and lower herself on the fake cock.

For now Olivia could see that fake cock; could see it disappear into and reappear from Alex's body, could imagine how it stretched Alex's opening, could imagine how the slight ridges excited Alex's inner flesh, could hear, could see, could feel Alex's arousal rise, the flush on her chest, the pink in her cheeks, the shallowness of her breaths, the slight furrow of her brow as the attorney unabashedly rode her; seeking out, reaching for, wanting that last little push…

So. Fucking. Amazing.

And Olivia couldn't hold back any longer. The detective's pelvis thrust upwards, not harshly, not roughly, but definitely, and timed perfectly to coincide with one of Alex's downward motion, forcing the toy in just a little further, just a little deeper, just a little faster, sending a jolt through the attorney's body.

Alex gasped.

Her eyes sprung open and she looked down at the face of her best friend and lover with laser like intensity.

Olivia eased her hips down as she stared back at the blonde, reading those blue eyes like a book, knowing what they wanted. "That feel good, baby?" she asked as she pushed her hips up once again.

Another small sound came from Alex's mouth. She arched her back further and reached one hand up to grasp and squeeze her own breast as she braced the other on Olivia's stomach. She ground down onto the cock, "*You* feel good," she breathed back her response, then just as breathily begged, "God, Liv, please.."

Unf.

Those were just about the exact right words for Alex to say to Olivia right then.

* * *

See, Olivia had originally envisioned that she'd eventually take over control, roll Alex under her, determine her own pace and positioning.

But, she supposed, they had the rest of the night for that.

Because for right now, Olivia found herself as anxious to see Alex come on top of her just like this, as Alex seemed to be to come.

So Olivia brought one hand to the junction of their bodies, pushing into the space between them, deep in, splitting her fingers around the hard shaft of the toy still disappearing into Alex, turning them upward, teasing the surrounding flesh, drawing another gasp from the blonde, gathering moisture, but not lingering.

For she knew it wouldn't take long. She knew it wouldn't take much.

With just a quick but ample coating then, she brought her hand back slightly from where they joined, back to the top of Alex's mound.

And without waiting, without warning, she smoothly ran her thumb over the exposed tip of Alex's sex.

Alex's hips jerked forward and her breath caught.

Olivia repeated the action, the attorney's reaction along with her next words only solidifying her belief that it wasn't going to take much.

"Yes," Alex panted, "Yes," she repeated as she began to move again, "Liv, yes," tilting her hips front and back, internally gripping and releasing the toy, "Please," but making sure to give Olivia continued access.

It was always temping to take Alex to the edge and keep her there or bring her back only to build her up once again, but Olivia knew after this entire evening, neither of them was really in the mood for that. And again, they had the whole rest of the night for that.

So Olivia didn't hold back, didn't further any tease, didn't try to keep Alex from the cliff. No. Instead, she just continued to move her thumb up and down and up and down, "I'm here, sweetie," she urged Alex on with her voice, her motion, her rhythm.

And when she knew Alex was right at the precipice, when she could sense the tension in the attorney's body, hear it in the hitch in her breath, Olivia gave a final definitive push of her hips up into the blonde and applied an extra little pressure from her thumb, repeating lovingly, reassuringly, encouragingly, "I'm here."

And with the detective's words sounding in the attorney's ear, with the fullness below, with the friction on her clit, Alex's body tightened, built, tingled…

…And finally peaked.

Pulsing, shaking, gripping the toy inside her over and over and over again, gasping softly, gripping her own breast, scratching at Olivia's stomach, shuttering atop the detective as Olivia continued to give, continued to give and give and push and encourage and give.

* * *

When Alex's body began to calm, when the shutters began to lose strength and the attorney's hips lost some of their impetus, Olivia contracted her abs and hoisted herself into a seated position once again, enabling her to more easily catch Alex when the attorney's muscles gave out.

Which they did in short order. With the tension passed, Alex slumped against Olivia, who pulled her hand away from the attorney's core and laced both of her arms around the blonde's body.

With just a small effort, and just a small protesting moan from Alex, she carefully lifted the attorney off the toy now only partially still inside Alex, and then lowered both of them back to the pillows. Letting Alex rest mostly on top of her, enjoying the feeling of the dead weight, tenderly stroking the attorney's hair, cradling her, protecting her, comforting her, loving her. More than happy to just let Alex bask in the afterglow, more than happy to just let her recover, more than happy to just wait until Alex was ready…

…ready for whatever it was she might want next.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Part 11: I'll Tell You Want I Want What I Really Really Want  
**Rating:** M (but a mild mild M, mostly just some pillow talk… while nekkid, of course)

**Words:** 1894  
**Notes:** This was originally meant to be more smut but, as so many times while writing this Alex and Olivia wanted some moments.

**Notes 2**: Thank you to everyone reading along on this longest-thing-I've-ever-written, and a special thanks to the loyal commenters; the muse loves the feedback. :)

* * *

**Part 11: I'll Tell You Want I Want What I Really Really Want**

Olivia loved these moments.

Just the two of them. Post coital. Quiet. Close.

She loved the dead weight of the attorney on her, even if just partially. She loved the utter languidness of the attorney's muscles, the heat coming off of the attorney's body, the slowing of her breathing pattern. She loved how content it made her feel.

She loved knowing, with absolute certainty, that Alex felt content, too.

Keeping her own desires at bay was a small price to pay for these moments.

So Olivia just ran her fingers down Alex's body, the small of her back, over her ass, then up again, past slowly expanding and contracting ribs, past her shoulder, running lightly over golden hair, turning to put a light kiss on Alex's temple, savoring each second.

Eventually, though, long minutes having ticked past, Olivia just starting to wonder if maybe Alex's had drifted off to sleep, the attorney lifted her head to stare down dopey-eyed at Olivia. She didn't speak. She just smiled and leaned down to kiss the detective, a kiss Olivia happily returned.

* * *

"You are so beautiful," Olivia whispered to her lover when Alex pulled her head up once again.

Alex blushed at the compliment but accepted it, smiling shyly, "Thank you," she whispered as her eyes cast to the side.

Olivia just smiled tenderly in return, reaching up and running the back of her fingers across Alex's cheek.

The attorney leaned in to the touch momentarily, savoring one more moment of recovery. But then she pulled back and readjusted her body, shifting off of Olivia and to the side so that most of her weight rested on the mattress rather than the detective. With one leg still draped over Olivia's and one arm extended above her, elbow bent and head propped up on her hand so that she could look down at the brunette's face, she rested her other arm on Olivia's torso, fingers lightly playing over and tickling the skin between Olivia's breasts.

The attorney's eyes drifted briefly to Olivia's lips, before coming back up to Olivia's eyes and she said in a voice louder than a whispered but not by much, "I feel I need to say sorry, though."

That caught Olivia a bit off guard. Their pillow talk didn't usually start with an apology. And Olivia couldn't fathom what this apology would be for. Her brow furrowed and she asked that very question, "For what?"

Alex shrugged her shoulder and seemed embarrassed, her eyes again shifting away from Olivia's, "I didn't mean to…" she trailed off then started again, feeling her cheeks flush with a hint of warmth and color, "I thought I would have lasted longer."

Olivia's furrowed brow inverted as her eyebrows went up at Alex's response, and her mouth began pulling into a smile. It was only a second or two later that a small chuckle escaped her.

That brought Alex's gaze sharply back to Olivia's. "Are you laughing at me?" the attorney tried to look and sound annoyed at Olivia's behavior.

Olivia managed to quiet her mirth, mostly. Stroking her fingers across Alex's cheek again, she answered light-heartedly, "Yes I am laughing at you because, babe, sweetie, honey," Olivia laid it on a little thick before saying with a decidedly crooked and sly smile, "You _never_ have to apologize to me for that fact that I'm so fantastic you can't help but have instantaneous orgasms."

Alex's mouth fell open and she let out a sound of fake shock and outrage. As if insulted, she lifted her arm from Olivia's torso, straightening it so she could give a quick slap to Olivia's opposite hip in response to the detective's tease.

"Hey!" Olivia protested while starting to laugh again and while trying to corral Alex's hand which looked like it might be poised to give her another swat.

Alex gave up and brought her hand back down, just chuckling and shaking her head, "So modest," she said sarcastically but good-naturedly, her chuckle settling into a smile.

Olivia's laughter also died down and the two women just smiled at each other for another several seconds. Finally, Olivia's smile faded and she reached up and ran a finger along Alex's lips, then trailed it down her chin and neck and chest, her eyes following her hand. She briefly played with Alex's bare breast, not meant to arouse necessarily, just meant to touch, to connect.

* * *

Alex silently allowed the caress enjoying the intimate familiarity that was implicit in the gesture as she watched Olivia's face, the light in her eyes, the licking of her lips. She finally broke the silence, however, with a soft question, "What about you?"

Olivia knew what the attorney was asking, but feigned ignorance, "What about me what?" she asked back.

Alex gave her a dry look, one that said she wasn't buying what Olivia was selling.

Olivia relented. She shrugged a shoulder, "I'm fine."

Alex knew Olivia wasn't exactly fine. Alex suspected, in fact, that the detective was about ready to explode just as Alex had done minutes earlier. And yet, here she was shrugging it off. Alex smiled tenderly, "Modest _and_ chivalrous," she whispered, but with sincerity, at least about the second descriptor.

Olivia gave her a bashful smile this time, and just shrugged again.

And while Alex found Olivia's chivalry all sweet and well and good and all that, it was also completely unnecessary. The attorney was happy, hell, she was _more_ than happy, to give as good as she got. So she implied as much, her own smile turning a little sly as she said, "Well how about," she began trailing her fingers down Olivia's stomach, enjoying the slight but immediate inhale of Olivia's breath, the fluttering of her abs, and then wrapped them fully around the shaft protruding from Olivia's body as she finished her thought, "we get this off you, and I can help you feel more than just fine."

Olivia swallowed at the insinuation but was still a little surprised. She cocked her head slightly, "You mean you don't want…"

Alex cut her off, "We have all night," she answered the question she knew Olivia was going to ask, then explained further, "But right now I just want us."

Olivia swallowed hard again as she searched Alex's eyes. Finding only surety and possibilities in them—possibilities for both the immediate and not so immediate future—the detective's frown and any uncertainties she might have had faded entirely and she gave a small nod.

* * *

Fortunately, it was far easier and far quicker to get the device off of Olivia's hips as it had been to get it on. It was only seconds later it was off, discarded over the side of the bed, and landing on the floor with a small thud, eliciting a few small giggles from the two women. But the moment it was out of mind, despite the fact it was Alex who had made the offer, it was actually Olivia that moved first, hoisting her body, rolling it on top of Alex's, settling herself on her elbows, quickly and again with intimate familiarity wedging a thigh in between Alex's legs and shifting it ever so slightly upwards to push against Alex's core.

Alex's mouth opened, a soft gasp escaping her throat as her eyes sharpened and focused. She really hadn't just made her offer idly. Olivia had just acted quicker. But with Olivia's actions, she knew that the detective was, indeed, paying more than just lip service to chivalry; she knew that Olivia was willing even wanting to give again, willing maybe even _wanting_ to defer her own arousal for Alex's.

Alex couldn't remember any previous lover who'd been quite so anxious to do such a thing.

And that insight transformed the attorney's previous genuine desire to give Olivia pleasure into a burning desire to do so.

To show Olivia how special and adored loved she, herself, felt in that moment.

* * *

So just as Olivia was leaning down to engage Alex in what she believed would be the first of many kiss, just as her hands were about to start to explore, just as she was about to pull and rub her thigh upwards again, Alex was suddenly exerting pressure, pushing back on her, deftly rolling Olivia to the side and back onto her back, to once again resuming the top position.

Olivia's eyes went a bit wide, the detective again a little surprised, both at Alex's actions but perhaps even more so at how swiftly and expertly the attorney had managed them, effectively switching their positions before Olivia really even know what was happening. "Wha…" she began.

"Shhhh," Alex silenced Olivia's question gently, quietly, massively slowing down her movements now that she had Olivia where she wanted her, settling her body and legs much as Olivia had done just seconds before, drawing a spontaneous and unabashed moan from deep inside the detective upon that first fleeting contact between Alex's thigh muscle and Olivia's over heated core; a moan that only cemented the attorney's chosen course of action in her mind.

Olivia closed her eyes briefly and was unable to keep herself from grinding her hips up into Alex's leg for several seconds, a hum issuing from her lips. But, god bless her, several seconds was all that she allowed herself before forcing her hips back to the bed. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes to stare into blue depths briefly before making a game attempt to roll the two of them back over again.

But Alex was having none of it, steadily holding their relative positions.

"But Alex…" Olivia began again.

But again, Alex was having none of it.

Because see, when Alex Cabot decides what she wants, she goes after it.

And when Alex Cabot goes after something, she generally gets it.

And what she wanted right now was Olivia.

So there was little doubt Olivia was something Alex Cabot was going to get.

"Shhhh," Alex cut the detective off Olivia's last attempt to speak, shushing her again before placing a soft kiss on Olivia's right cheek. She then started to speak, realizing she was going to need to be direct. So direct she was.

"Sweetie," she said with another kiss to Olivia's left cheek this time, "I know you want to make love to me, and I appreciate that," she said while continuing to pepper Olivia's cheekbones and eyelids and chin and lips with light kisses, and as she began moving the rest of her body slowly, sensuously, "And believe me, I want you to make love to me again, too." More kisses, more movements, skin across skin, breasts brushing across breasts, thigh meeting moisture, "But not this instant. Not right now."

Alex stopped all movement then as well as all kisses, pulling her head back, holding herself on her arms above the detective so that she could look Olivia in the eye. And when their gazes met, the corner of Alex's mouth quirked up and she finished her previous thought, her previous directive, with a confidence that was hard to deny, and a double dose of directness:

"Right now, I just want you to relax, be quiet, and let me go down on you. Okay?"

Yeah, there was little doubt Olivia was something Alex Cabot was going to get.

Not that Olivia minded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Something For You For Me part 12: Mine, All Mine  
**Rating:** M/NC-17 (no kidlets, please)  
**Words:** 1817 (and every one of them sexy-times, lol  
**Notes:** So, wow. Um. Hm. First, sorry for the delay. I can't promise the next one won't also be delayed. Second, well, you'll find this style to be different than previous chapters. Not sure why; it's just how the muse wanted to write. So, in the spirit of this journey of mine and of letting the muse go where it may, I went with it. But though it's a bit of a stylistic departure from previous chapter, I hope it still finds an audience...I guess you'll let me know. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mine, All Mine**

Despite her impatient words, Alex started slow. Soft gentle kisses across Olivia's face. Olivia's cheek bones. Her eyelids. Her nose. Her chin.

Her lips.

Alex lingered on her lips. Both women expressing themselves through the kiss. Mouths open and tongues gently stroking against the other as Alex slowly moved her body atop of Olivia's, a meeting of bodies as well as of minds and souls.

Time didn't matter as the length of their bodies met; thighs rubbed against each other, legs squeezed between strong legs, arms wrapped under shoulders or curled around a slim waist, fingers exploring whatever skin they could find, breasts pushing against the others', pale skin against tan, eyes closed, toes curling, pulses synchronizing.

But eventually, Alex pulled back, her own lips now swollen and flushed with use and exertion. She rubbed a hand through Olivia's hair and swallowed, seeing now, unlike before, a desire in Olivia's eyes to accept everything that Alex wanted to give.

Blue irises flicked down to Olivia's mouth briefly then back up to the detective's nearly black gaze. Just a hint of a smile touched her lips before she brought those lips to Olivia's just one last time.

A brief meeting.

A ghost of a touch.

A last moment of mutuality before she began kissing and moving her way, inch by beautiful inch, down the detective's body.

She graced Olivia's chin with her lips again. Then the detective's jaw. Then her long neck.

Olivia turned her head as Alex found and laved her tongue over that spot in the detective's neck that revealed her heartbeat, the skin pulsing with each rush of blood, pulsing with each desire, pulsing with love. Alex paused there and bathed the area with her tongue and lips. She didn't bite down or suck, she didn't want to mark the detective, not there, not yet.

So after just a more few seconds, a few more licks, a light nip, the attorney moved on, moved lower. She disentangled her legs from Olivia's, planting them more firmly on the mattress, giving herself some purchase and enabling her to scoot, steal, slink backwards and downwards, but slowly, still slowly. And still leaving kisses in her wake. To Olivia's shoulder, her collar bone, her sternum, the upper part of one breast, and then the other, before opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around one of Olivia's nipples.

And here, at Olivia's breasts, she paused again.

Paused to cherish with her tongue and lips and mouth and hands. Paused to admire. For they were bigger than her own. Rounder. Fuller. Firmer.

Stronger.

And, she loved them. Loved them so much.

So she tried to express that love, suckling one of the dusky peaks, licking it with the flat of her tongue, flicking it with the tip of it, scraping it with her teeth, all the while teasing and playing and pinching the other one with her hand, her fingers, pinching, twisting, gripping.

She could have spent hours doing this. Hell, she could have spent all night doing this. But she was soon reminded that Olivia had more urgent desires, as the detective began to move under her, arching her back, tilting her hips, tightening her legs on a thigh, threading her fingers through blonde locks, and as the detective began making sounds, sounds of pleasure, yes, but also sounds of need.

Need Alex was more than happy to sate.

So the attorney relented, her mouth and hand giving up their current prize and going in search of another, her body once again scooting, slinking, edging its way south, again kissing flushed, damp skin all the way down, until she finally dipped her tongue into Olivia's belly button, brushed her lips across Olivia's hip bone, and left an open mouth kiss at the edge of neatly trimmed curls.

Until finally settling fully, completely, entirely, between Olivia's legs, head and face level with Olivia's very center as the detective legs unconsciously but willingly parted, one bending up, falling outwards, open, giving, wanting.

The heat, the scent, the obvious desire, it was all such a rush and it was all just what Alex wanted.

But before giving it to herself, there was just one other thing Alex wanted first.

The attorney turned her head, landing her lips on the inside of one of Olivia's thighs. And unlike Olivia's neck earlier, this spot she intended to leave a little reminder on.

For this body was her birthday present, after all. It only seemed natural to put her name on it, right?

A low moan escaped from Olivia's lips as she felt the strong suction of Alex's mouth, the light scrape of her teeth, and the closed lip suction once again. She knew what Alex was doing. And what a fucking turn on it was.

Olivia tried to hold her hips steady for the long drawn out moments of Alex's efforts, especially when she felt the attorney bite down just slightly, but she couldn't keep another moan from escaping her.

And with that moan, with the tone of it, Alex brought those efforts, and really, brought this little tease to a close. With a last soothing lick, Alex lifted her head and looked up.

Breathing elevated, mind decidedly distracted, it took Olivia a moment to realize Alex had stopped but when the detective did realize it, she opened eyes which had been closed until then, and brought those eyes into contact with Alex's.

Their gazes locked.

Olivia swallowed.

Alex licked her lips.

Olivia imperceptibly nodded in unspoken permission, in an undeniable plea.

Alex delayed no further.

The attorney dipped her head and with one long stroke, licked the length of Olivia, sending the detective's head back, causing her eyes to close again, and dragging a noticeably louder moan than previously from her.

Alex smiled to herself and dipped her head in deeper, adjusting her body further, putting her arm under and around one of Olivia's legs, ensuring the detective was completely open to her and feeling the detective tilt her pelvis up invitingly in response.

She then started again, feeling the detective move and gasp and twitch under her as she swirled her tongue around Olivia's very entrance, once, twice, drinking in the wetness before moving further up, continuing to make a circular pattern across and around wet, slick flesh, further up, tongue twirling around folds, pausing to pull one labia fully into her mouth and suck it slightly, and further up to tease where those folds begin to come together, begin to meet, until finally licking her way all the way to Olivia's peak.

By the time she'd finished one circle around Olivia's clit with her tongue the detective was trembling and gasping and pushing her hips up into Alex's mouth, seeking out further contact when Alex's pulled away.

"Alex…" Olivia was now clearly begging with this and other plaintive pants.

This was why the attorney had taken her time getting down here. Because she knew once she was here, Olivia, like Alex earlier, wouldn't last very long.

And Alex also knew it would be unfair and almost mean to try to make her last very long.

So she didn't.

She didn't try to draw it out. Didn't try to make it last. Didn't make Olivia wait any longer.

With one arm still wrapped around one of the detective's legs, she brought the hand on her other arm into use, as well. While her tongue concentrated on that singular bundle of nerves, her thumb teased at Olivia's opening. It didn't go in, it didn't penetrate. It didn't have to. For the diligence and attention to detail that made Alex so talented in the courtroom was a trait that also made her so talented in the bedroom. And through that diligence and attention she had learned that the delicate tissue right at Olivia's entrance was as sensitive as anything inside her; it wasn't enough to send the detective flying, but it was certainly enough to enhance the experience.

So her thumb moved in a determined, purposeful circular motion, easily gliding over well lubricated flesh, easily finding the pattern that worked best. And at the same time Alex's tongue made a similarly determined and purposeful circular motion several inches higher, the tip of that tongue narrowed and pointed and flicking around and around Olivia's clit. It took coordination, it took concentration, it took effort, but it was effort so worth spending.

For Olivia's body responded immediately. First the detective's hips found Alex's rhythm and matched it, then the detective's hand threaded through blonde hair and gripped, holding Alex close. And it was only seconds later that Olivia's voice increased in volume and her thighs began to quiver as Alex's thumb continued in its endless pattern, exciting, urging, aching, and Alex's tongue worked relentlessly, back and forth and back and forth and around and around and around, pushing, burning, building, building, building towards a peak, a peak Olivia was only moments away from to start with.

Yes, god, yes, so close so close so fucking close. "Right there, right there, right there, yes yes yes…"

Olivia's hips, which had been working and moving with Alex, suddenly froze, her breathing, which had been quick but steady, hitched. She was there, she was right there, right fucking there, god it felt so good, Alex felt so good, Alex was so fucking good! But Olivia fought it, fought it hard just a moment longer, just wanting to be right at this highest of points for just one…moment…longer…

But a moment was all she could manage. Because it was too much, it was all too much, Alex's thumb and tongue all too irresistible, and she was giving into it, crashing over the edge, crying out Alex's name, pleasure radiating through her limbs, muscles shaking, hips once again pulsing, Alex continuing to give and to give and to give.

Then as quickly as it had announced itself, it left. Olivia's body, strung so tight just a moment before collapsed back onto the mattress, the only movement her rib cage expanding and collapsing with each ragged breath in and out.

Alex once again smiled to herself, this time over a job well done.

And with a final lick, one that was long but this time gentle and tender, and with a final kiss directly only Olivia's folds, Alex reversed her previous course, crawling back up the now spent body of her favorite detective. Giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek when she got there and laying down next to her.

Content to just cuddle a little.

Content to cuddle as long as needed.

But hoping.

Hoping in the back of her mind as she idly ran her fingers over Olivia's sweat dampened torso, as she listened to Olivia's slowing breathing, as she squeezed her internal muscles against her own renewed arousal, that the detective wouldn't take too too long to recover.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Something For You For Me, Part 13: Together Unto The Void  
**Rating:** M, quite M  
**Note 1:** How about some more sexy times? Yes, yes, let's.  
**Note 2:** We are nearing the end of this here little story, a one shot that has turned into a drawn out 13-shot so far. I'm expecting one more chapter, maybe two, and a very short epilogue. So THANK YOU ALL so much for following along. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Part 13: Together Unto The Void**

Olivia allowed herself to lay quietly with her eyes closed for several minutes, enjoying the light play of Alex's fingers over the skin of her abdomen and chest and breasts. She couldn't quite discern the pattern they were making. They probably weren't making any pattern at all. Or maybe they were. But, in the end, it really didn't matter. All that mattered was that it was relaxing.

And nice.

And comforting.

Finally, however, after her body had calmed and blood had started flowing to her head as opposed to regions further south, she cracked a single eyelid open and peered over at her talented and giving lover.

Seeing Olivia's at least semi-return to the here and now, Alex lifted her head and bent her arm under it, propping herself up a bit on one hand while continuing to make lazy circles across Olivia's body with her other.

A peaceful but sated smile curled the detective's lips as she let her eye slide back shut. "I think I've said this before," Olivia said in a huskier than normal voice, "but you're _really_ good at that."

Alex smiled at the satisfied face of her love and even blushed a little. But she remained quiet.

After another moment or two of peaceful and contented silence, Olivia pried open both eyes and turned her head toward Alex. She just looked lovingly at the blonde for several seconds before reaching one hand over and tucking a piece of hair behind the attorney's ear. "You're beautiful," she whispered.

Alex smiled again and blushed again. "You've said that before, too," she reminded the detective a little shyly.

Olivia returned her smile, cupping Alex's chin tenderly with a single finger and thumb, "I know," she responded simply on another whisper.

Alex's eyes met Olivia's then and in them Olivia saw a spark. A light. A desire. A renewed need. The detective _had_ been planning on asking how the attorney was feeling; asking if she wanted to rest or maybe partake in the birthday cupcakes she'd gotten them or… But, really, there was no need to ask. For that look in Alex's eye, that spark, that light…that told her how Alex was feeling.

And it told her what Alex was interested in. What Alex wanted.

And Olivia was happy to oblige.

Without asking, without having to ask, with reinvigorated energy and a spark, a desire, a renewed need of her own, Olivia rolled herself over on top of the blonde. Supporting herself on her arms, she quickly and easily settled her body over Alex's, stretching out, skin meeting skin from feet, to thighs, to hips, to stomach, to breasts, and then, and then, and then to lips, as well, as Olivia lowered her head, bringing the two women entirely together for a kiss, completing their full body connection.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And with that connection established, with them completely immersed in that fully body contact, the detective took her time then. They both did.

The heightened arousal and borderline desperation that had marked their previous two encounters this evening had been sated, or had at least been diminished, leaving them now with a languidness, a desire, yes, but a desire to simply touch each other for a while, simply be with each other for a while. A desire to simply enjoy each other for a while.

So that's exactly what they did:

The kiss Olivia had started continued on an off, the detective sometimes trailing her lips across Alex's cheek, to her temple, flicking her tongue in the blonde's ear, before returning her lips, her mouth, her tongue to the attorney's.

At the same time their upper bodies continue to move against the other, Olivia's arms cradling Alex's body below her, Alex's hands exploring Olivia's sides and hips and shoulders and neck, rifling through short dark hair, lightly scraping fingernails across the detective's tanned back. Their chests and breasts meshing, nipples hardened and peaked and bending against the other's, pebbled flesh being mutually excited and teased.

Yet further down, Olivia slid one of her thighs between the attorney's, drawing it up, pressing it down, straightening it, repeating the circuit, bringing contact, not always direct, not necessarily particularly strong, but contact, to Alex's core, feeling the heat, the wetness on her skin. And Alex responded in kind, tilting her pelvis in greeting, bending a knee, wrapping a leg around Olivia, teasing the detective's calf with her toes.

Over and over and over. Around and up and down and across. The kiss, their chests, their intertwined legs.

Moving, exploring, rocking, caressing.

Cherishing.

There wasn't any particular rhythm, nor was there any intent to build or even progress. There was no destination in mind, not yet. There was just the two of them, their bodies, this bed, and as much time as they wanted.

And so it was with a slight push, a minute contraction of her abs, an unspoken request, Olivia fell back and Alex rolled, assuming the upper most position.

But the movements were basically the same.

Contact. Skin. Tongues. Lips. Breasts. Wetness. Sweat. Want.

Alex scooted down a little, her stomach settling between Olivia's legs as the detective opened herself, the attorney's mouth exploring and enjoying Olivia's ample mounds as they'd done earlier, moving more this time, though, suckling a little harder perhaps, tickling Olivia's ribs and feeling muscles contract, bringing contact lower, feeling moisture across her abs and hearing soft gasps and plaintive moans before crawling back up and sharing another kiss, tongues coming out to greet the other, sliding against the other, licking across teeth, before lips sealed and parted again.

They continued like that, rolling back, alternating positions, flipping, sitting, laying, stealing looks at each other, sharing smiles, exchanging soft words of adoration.

And though a part of them, to be sure, would have enjoyed continuing just like that all night, their bodies, as they frequently do, had desires, too. And those desires were more and more quickly and more and more inevitably becoming more and more undeniable.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And so it was with Alex atop Olivia again, the detective on her back, one leg sprawled and spread out to the side, the other leg bent up, foot flat on the mattress, Alex riding her thigh, bracing herself above the detective on both arms, both women's breathing starting to elevate, breaths coming quicker and quicker, their combined movements becoming less and less about simply being together and more and more about being satisfied together.

Both of them were experiencing the same build, the same increase, the same pressure, both of them could and did feel that shift. But before they fully gave into it, before they fully got lost in it, Alex stopped her movements entirely. Not for long, not for very long at all. Just long enough to capture Olivia's gaze one more time.

Crystal clear blue meeting bottomless dark brown.

They stared at each other deeply.

No movements. No words.

Nothing really needed to be communicated. Nothing really needed to be said.

It was all just inherently understood.

A twinkle in their eyes. A last quick smile.

And then their bodies began to move again simultaneously, more determined now, more goal oriented. And their fingers found each other purposefully.

Alex shifted herself, putting her weight on one arm next to Olivia's head so she could use the other to reach down into the open invitation between Olivia's legs, dipping her fingers in, getting them wet, so, so, so wet, and then starting to rub, up and down and up and down, sliding easily through aching flesh, then flipping her wrist, dragging her knuckles through those same folds, before finally and quickly finding and concentrating on Olivia's apex.

At the first intimate touch, one of Olivia's hands balled into a tight fist and her neck strained as she pushed her head back into the pillow and lifted her hips towards the newly overwhelming sensation of that direct contact. Despite the fact that her body had been starting to beg for exactly such contact, it was somehow still entirely unprepared for the strength of it when it actually came. The detective bit her lip and closed her eyes, just allowing herself to feel and enjoy Alex's fingers on her, in her, over her, allowing her body to experience and revel in the small shock waves that spread outward from her core and the burning that set up deep within it, her brain reeling at how quickly Alex could do this to her, how easily, how effortlessly.

But after just a moment or two, just long enough for the first muscle spasms to pass, the first blinding pulse to subside, for that's all the time she could afford, she opened her eyes again and did her best to compartmentalize the firing synapsis and nerve endings and focus on Alex as much as Alex was focusing on her.

She reached down to where Alex was so expertly pleasuring her, deftly dipping into her own core, intending simply to gather her own lubrication for use on the attorney. But when her fingers met Alex's, their fingers tangled and intertwined. And then moved. Moved together, slid together. Pleasured the detective together. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god.

Olivia's breath hitched as she barely dared to even breathe, the unanticipated experience of their combined fingers on her, of essentially masturbating herself with Alex's help, slammed her with a sudden desire to go all the way like this, like this, good god, just like this, fuck!

As their fingers continued to move, as her mind began to lose track of itself, her head pushed back int the pillow again.

And she bit her lip. On purpose.

And hard.

Hard enough, in fact, that the pain helped her somehow, someway, resist that temptation by helping her to refocus once again. And with that renewed focus, she quickly untangled her hand from Alex's, pulling her now wet and glistening fingers free and returning them to their original quest, their original target: Alex. The detective moved her arm, reaching her fingers to where the attorney's folds were tilting and rubbing and smearing against her quad, wasting no more time, risking no more distractions, before bringing them to the top of Alex's sex, rubbing her thumb, slick with Olivia's own essence, directly over Alex's clit.

The effect on Alex, like it had been on Olivia, was immediate. The attorney's hips jerked and she gasped loudly, eyes falling shut, entire body coming alive, breathing skyrocketing, arousal skyrocketing; that tightly packed bundle of nerves, sensitized by earlier activity, then mostly ignored for so long, left to yearn, left to simmer, again just like Olivia, was clearly now ready to explode again.

And Olivia wasn't even done with her, yet. For the detective's other hand, the one that had been balled into a fist just a moment before, was pulled up and in, brought between their upper bodies to find and grip one of Alex's breasts. Olivia first just groped the hanging flesh wholly, grabbing as much as possible, then took up just the hardened tip of that flesh between her thumb and index finger, grasping, pinching, twisting, extracting another loud gasp from the attorney.

With their positions established, with hands and legs and fingers strategically placed, with their nerves drawn tight, with their senses heightened, with the anticipation building, building so quickly, so inevitably, so undeniably, they started to move. Neither had much coordination at this point but they managed to find a common rhythm that suited their common purpose: Olivia's thumb pushing, circling, rubbing Alex's clit with the same beat as her hips pushed up and the same beat her other finger and thumb squeezed Alex's trapped nipple, sending pulse after pulse after pulse through the attorney's body.

And Alex was doing likewise, fingers moving up and down at the same steady pace, meeting Olivia's upward thrusts with a downward slide of their own over the very top of Olivia, feeling Olivia's hardened bud beneath them, feeling Olivia's twitch with each pass, hearing Olivia's soft pant. The position wasn't easy for the attorney to hold, and the muscles in her arm and upper back particularly were starting to protest, but it was so worth it, so worth it, so incredibly worth it if she could just hold it a little longer, a little bit longer…

"Al… Al… Alex!"

The experience was all encompassing. So much contact, so many nerve endings being excited, so many emotions involved, blood pounding through them now, their pussies, their clits, their hearts, their arms, their legs, god their entire bodies starting to reach for that ultimate pleasure, starting to ache for release.

Their movements sped up. Fingers and thumbs flying and griping, hips pulsing, breasts swaying, muscles starting to quiver, nerves drawn so tight. So high, so close, so close, so fucking close. Both of them hoping and wanting, so desperately wanting, to reach the end with the other.

"Liv… god, Liv… Liv!"

Alex's scream echoed in the otherwise quiet hotel room as she reached the peak first, the pressure too much to resist any longer, the combination of Olivia's thumb on her clit and the steady tugging on her breast set every nerve ending on fire and sent her flying. But, fortunately, she preceded Olivia over the edge by only a second or two, for hearing her name issuing so passionately from Alex's lips and the knowledge of Alex's orgasm itself was all it took for Olivia to go right on over with her.

Olivia's body surged and every muscle contracted with her climax, hips pushing up, head pushing down, and the fingers gripping Alex's flesh tightening like a vice on Alex's nipple, clamping down on it hard, so hard, so fucking hard, squeezing it mercilessly. But the mercilessness served to only enhanced Alex's release rather than detract from it, the sensation registering in her brain as pain, yes, but more than that, registering simply as intensity, and that intensity just drove the attorney higher, another scream tearing from her throat, as she continued to peak, or peaked again, neither was sure, both of them seeing stars, gripping and holding and trying to keep moving for the other, wave after wave washing through them, over them, between them, their previous orgasms doing nothing, absolutely nothing, to diminish the strength of this one.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It felt like it might have gone on forever, and for all they knew, it had. But when the last wave finally passed, when it was finally over, or at least when they'd lost the strength to continue, Alex completely collapsed. Fortunately, Olivia had just enough survival instinct left to drop her knee outwards towards the mattress allowing Alex to fall to the side and roll over onto her back, leaving both women sprawled side by side, arms spread, legs spread, fingers wet, other parts wet, whole bodies damp, in fact, chests flushed, nipples still hard, hearts pounding, ears pounding, mouths hanging open, eyes closed, cores still pulsing and twitching with the diminishing but persistent aftershocks.

Bliss.

Pure, unadulterated bliss.

And well-being.

And belonging.

With their screams quieted, the only sounds to be heard in the room were the muted traffic noise from 42 stories below, the soft hum of the central heating, and their still rapid but slowing inhales and exhales.

Thirty seconds ticked by. Their breathing slowed further.

A minute. The silence continued as their nerves began to settle, the tingling began to fade.

Two minutes.

Then finally, at long last, a sound, a word even. Two words, actually, but not a full sentence. "That was…." It was Olivia who said it.

The incomplete phrase lingered for another thirty seconds or so, another two or three or ten breaths before Alex attempted a response, "Yeah," the attorney agreed less articulately than normal, "That was…" she continued, but then stopped.

She stopped because right then, in that moment of still somewhat stunned afterglow, she inexplicably but uncontrollably started to giggle.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Something For You For Me, Part 14: Refueling  
**Rating:** PG-13/R (for this chapter)  
**Words:** 2457  
**Notes:** This is it. The end (well, there's a short Epilogue chapter after this which should already be posted, too). This is a big accomplishment for me! :D I hope it doesn't disappoint (especially since it's not ending with smut, lol). More notes at the end of the Epilogue, but thank you all.

* * *

**Part 14: Refueling**

Olivia's first reaction was simply to pop her eyes open and look at the ceiling for a moment, making sure she was hearing what she thought she was hearing. Then, when she was, in fact, sure, she forced her muscles into action. "Well!" she huffed out as she (rather uncoordinatedly) rolled and maneuvered and flipped herself over onto her stomach. She then propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the still slightly shaking blonde, "That's not _exactly_ the response I was expecting…" she said in reply to Alex's continued giggles, though the detective's own smile belied her words.

Alex opened her eyes then and glanced over at Olivia's face before letting them close once again. "No, I'm sorry, baby," she finally managed to say when she'd calmed herself down. "I was… I was trying to come up with some way to describe that… and then all of a sudden all I could think of was that stupid fortune cookie." The attorney opened her eyes again and looked up and over at the detective, "All I could think of was 'Something wonderful just happied!'"

Alex started giggling again and this time Olivia joined her, both of them clearly still enjoying the lingering endorphin rush of their peaks, both of them clearly in way too good a mood… if there were such a thing.

When they both once again calmed down, it was Alex's turn to make a valiant attempt at movement, managing to get as far as rolling onto her side. Olivia also dropped off her elbows and back down onto the mattress, also on her side, the two women now laying facing each other.

And looking at each other.

Staring at each other, really.

Lovingly.

Longingly.

"It _was_ pretty wonderful, though," Olivia finally said quietly.

Alex closed her eyes again, inhaling and exhaling a deep breath. "It was beyond wonderful, Liv," she said with a still-blissful sigh.

Olivia smiled at the attorney's physical as well as verbal response. "I agree. In fact, I would say it's something we should definitely do again, except I'm not sure we'd survive it!" Olivia teased.

Alex chuckled, but then a particular glint came to her eye as she replied "Well, we'd certainly need to at least, you know, _refuel_ before trying it again."

Olivia's eyebrow cocked in response. For she knew how to read between the lines. She knew how to speak Alex: "Is that your not-so-veiled way of telling me you're ready for birthday cupcakes?" the detective smiled at her lover.

Alex grinned cheekily back, "Maaayyyybe," she drew out the word then added, still playfully, "Except…"

"Except…" Olivia prompted when Alex didn't immediately continue.

"Except _someone_ didn't pack any clothes for me to wear around the room during such an occasion. I might get cold." Alex gave Olivia a pointed look. Well, she was trying to make it pointed, at least.

Olivia went along with Alex's little game – at first. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head at the attorney, making a tsk tsk tsk sound in mock-disapproval. "Well," she said on a sigh, "Since I'm supposed to be spoiling you and giving you whatever you want and all that, it's _possible_ I made sure there was a robe in the bathroom you can put on."

The detective then changed the game, though, and did so expertly. She licked her lips and reached a hand out, letting her fingers travel lightly down Alex's body, starting on the attorney's shoulder, then down her side, ribs, waist, hip, and letting her eyes travel down that delicious body with them, before returning both back up to Alex's throat, and lips, the tactile and visual sensations somehow reigniting small flames Alex thought had been mostly extinguished and sending small shivers through the blonde's body despite the release she'd just experienced.

When Olivia's newly simmering eyes came back up to meet Alex's, the brunette finished her previous thought, "If you insist."

Alex realized her mouth had fallen slightly open and that she was barely breathing.

This woman.

Good lord.

Olivia didn't need to be asked; she lifted her head and leaned in to capture Alex's lips in another kiss. But though this kiss was filled with promise, the same promise Olivia's eyes and fingers had just held, it was a promise for later. For the detective pulled out of the kiss after just a precious few seconds, whispering to the attorney, "Let me hop in the bathroom first, then you can get in there."

And with that Olivia was gone, rolling away, and getting off the mattress and up. Gathering her boxers and tank, the detective then sauntered into the bathroom without a look back, knowing exactly what she was doing, knowing that she was leaving Alex breathless and wanting more.

Of course, Alex had long since accepted that when it came to Olivia, she was pretty much always breathless and wanting more.

* * *

Alex was given a few more (needed) minutes to rest and recover in bed as Olivia moved about the bathroom. Then when the detective finished, the attorney was able to rouse herself and take her turn freshening up.

When she exited the bathroom, bare feet, robe tied lightly around her waist, and feeling a little more put together, it was to find that Olivia had been busy with further preparations. The overhead lights were turned low, the warmth of the lighting matching the warmth of the atmosphere in the room. And the table had been re-set. Gone were the remnants of dinner and the fortune cookies and in their place were two fresh plates, two glorious looking cupcakes on their own plate in the middle, two freshly poured glasses of wine, and the vase, the vase with the two roses.

And standing in silhouette against the glow of the window, looking out at the city, was Olivia.

Olivia.

Her Olivia.

Hers.

Alex's breath caught. Again.

And all of it just hit her. Again.

Because it was all just so… so… indescribable. Literally indescribable. As in she couldn't find the words.

So instead of trying to find them, she just walked quietly over to the window and silently snaked her hands around Olivia's solid body from behind, wrapping her arms around Olivia's trim waist and resting her chin on the detective's shoulder. Olivia instantly melted back into Alex's form, putting her hands atop Alex's arms and leaning back a bit.

They made for a contrasting yet beautiful sight, one in a fancy flowing robe, the other in boy-ish shorts, one long haired, one short haired, one light, one dark. Entwined in each other's arms, both were quiet; just looking out at the lights, at the life, at the spectacle that is New York City at night.

Such contentment.

Such peace.

"Incredible," Alex broke the silence with a quiet murmur. "The view I mean," she amended, "Incredible."

Olivia smiled to herself. There were a lot of incredible things about right now. And like she had earlier that evening, when it was all just beginning, and as Alex had just moments before, Olivia couldn't help but contemplate just how different everything was now and just how much of a difference one person could make in another person's life.

But not wanting to get too emotional, not right then, not right now, she turned in Alex's arms, lacing her own arms around the attorney's waist and looking deeply into Alex's eyes. "Yes, it is," she finally replied, ostensibly about the view, but both knew it was about much more. Then, with a smile she leaned in for one more kiss.

But, like the one in bed, this one, too, was quick.

For there were important, important things to be done: Namely, refueling.

And that meant birthday cupcakes. And before that, there, of course, had to be birthday candles.

* * *

Olivia, ever chivalrous, pulled Alex's chair out for her before going around to her side of the table and sitting down, as well. The detective then quickly lit a match and used it to light the small candle on each cupcake, all the while singing – well, more like saying the Happy Birthday song _to Alexaaaandra…happy birthday, to you!_ "Don't forget to make a wish!" Olivia advised with a smile after finishing the 'song' and shaking out the match.

Alex gave Olivia a quick glance and quick smile before she turned her attention to and concentrated on the flickering flames. She then closed her eyes, silently making her heartfelt wish, before opening her eyes again and blowing out the candles.

"Yay!" Olivia playfully exclaimed.

The detective broke out the knife and sliced each of the two cupcakes, dishing out two halves onto each of their plates.

"These look absolutely delish!" Alex eagerly watched Olivia's actions as the attorney's mouth began to water. "What kind are they?"

"One is chocolate peanut butter cup and one's mint chocolate chocolate chip," Olivia explained with a wicked smile.

Alex looked up at the detective, "My god, you're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Yep," Olivia just continued to grin, looking up at the attorney and finishing, "Kill you with sex and chocolate."

Alex laughed, "You know what they say…"

"…What a way to go," both women said together with another laugh.

Alex tried to maintain some decorum but she so rarely allowed herself to have cupcakes and she couldn't wait any longer, she already had her fork in hand and as soon as Olivia finished serving, Alex was diving in. She sliced off a small bite and brought it to her mouth, closing her lips around the moist morsel.

She moaned.

God, they tasted even better than they looked. This whole entire evening had been a feast for the senses and this was no exception. She started to slowly chew. And she might have moaned again.

"Um…" Olivia interrupted, "Do you two want some privacy?"

Alex opened eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed, looking across the table to find Olivia smirking at her. She supposed she should be embarrassed. But, you know what? She just wasn't. "These are soooo good," she said unashamedly through a muffled mouthful of chocolate cake and various other flavors in her mouth.

Olivia chuckled and separated a small piece of her own chocolate goodness with her fork, but rather than putting it in her own mouth, she offered it to Alex with a mumbled, "Then by all means…" With a small twinkle in her eye, Alex parted her lips and accepted it.

* * *

As they continued to eat their cupcakes, they chatted about nothing consequential, and nothing they'd really remember. Actually, if pressed they'd be forced to admit they really didn't talk at all but mostly just indulged in feeding each other the fluffy cake and mounds of frosting off the others' fork, accompanied by innocent giggles and flirtatious smiles when they "missed" with the frosting or the cake didn't cooperate and fell off the fork.

When they were nearing the completion of this decadent detour, Alex smushed the remaining crumbs from her plate onto her fork and then into her mouth, not wanting one single bit to go to waste. She then put her fork down, wiped her mouth with a napkin, and took a small sip of wine to enhance the last of the fading chocolate flavor. "So," she said as she placed her glass back on the table and looked over at Olivia with a decidedly mischievous expression, "are you going to ask me what I wished for?"

Olivia finished slowly chewing and swallowing her last bite, savoring it to the very end, but also noting Alex's cocked eyebrow and tone of voice. She could tell Alex had something up her sleeve. But she wasn't quite sure what yet. "I thought that if you told anyone what you wished for, it wouldn't come true," Olivia pointed out.

A slow smirk took up residence on Alex's face, "Well, in this case, I'm pretty sure it will _increase_ the chances of it coming true."

Oh, really? Both of Olivia's eyebrows went up.

Alex's smirk only grew.

"Okay," Olivia finally broke the mini-standoff and went along with wherever it was Alex was going. After all, the detective was also pretty sure that wherever it was, she'd enjoy it; both the destination and the trip. "What did you wish for?" the detective asked.

Alex licked her lips and took a deep breath, leaning in towards the beautiful brunette across from her, "I wished that you would put that 'gift' I bought you back on," she stated simply and quietly but also confidently and firmly.

All the blood that had been in Olivia's stomach digesting the sweets she'd just consumed, suddenly migrated distinctly lower.

Alex took in the instant change in Olivia's facial expression and demeanor and, still holding Olivia's gaze steady with her own, continued, "Only my answer would be different this time."

Olivia's face flickered then, something close to a frown. She wasn't sure what Alex meant.

So Alex explained.

"The first time, when you wore it earlier," Alex said quietly, forcing Olivia to also lean in, "You asked how I wanted it to go: gentle or… not so gentle," the attorney paused then to allow Olivia to remember the question, but more importantly to allow her to remember Alex's answer. The attorney's voice then dropped even lower as she repeated her earlier statement, "My answer would be different this time."

Gah.

Now who's trying to kill whom?

Olivia swallowed. Hard. She knew she should say something, but it would seem blood was still flowing downwards, leaving her brain still somewhat deprived.

Alex just waited for her. From Olivia's initial reaction and now from this one, the attorney had no doubt this proposal was fine with the detective. It was more than fine.

They continued to just look at each other, both of them contemplating the fulfillment of that wish, a wish that both of them knew wasn't just Alex's, both of them envisioning it in their mind's eye, and both of them relishing in the knowledge that they wouldn't have to just envision it much long.

Their heart rates increased along with their breathing, and their arousal.

Looking into Alex's eye just a little bit longer, finding her assuredness and confidence in what she wanted wasn't wavering, wasn't wavering one bit, the detective then smiled and stood up, with an assuredness and confidence of her own, and even a bit of that cockiness that Alex found so attractive. The detective reached for Alex's hand, helping her up from her chair, and then leading them both eagerly back to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Title:** Something For You For Me: EPILOGUE  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Words:** SHORT  
**Notes:** at the end

* * *

**Something For You For Me: Epilogue**

Alex's wish did, indeed, come true. Fulfilled and then some.

And afterwards, both of them possessing various and varied muscles that were worn out and tired from the most recent session of love making on top of the rest of the evening's exertions and use, and both of them fairly certain they'd be sore in multiple places the following day, they finally managed to drag themselves out of the bedroom and stumble their way to that nice Jacuzzi tub Olivia had mentioned earlier for a nice hot soak.

They sat facing each other, Alex astride Olivia, kissing and cuddling and massaging and caressing some more, but not to climax, not this time, it wasn't necessary anyway as their bodies were literally and metaphorically engulfed in comfort and warmth and their souls welcomed the quiet and calm respite.

Then, when the water started to cool, they helped dry each other off before climbing back into bed, exhausted in the best possible way, and quickly falling asleep.

Wrapped in each other's arms.

Skin to skin.

Together.

One year later, on Alex's birthday, Olivia didn't try to one up herself. It would be hard to try to get bigger every year from there. Though, as the years went by, she tried sometimes, tried to match or top that first birthday. And she did succeed when she tried.

But regardless of whether the celebrations were big or something small, grand or low-key, the detective always put some thought into it, always did something a little clever and a little different.

And she always made Alex feel special.

And no matter what else was involved, the day always somehow included two red roses, Chinese food, and Alex in her birthday suit.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you thank you for everyone that read along and commented along the way as I took Alex and Olivia out to play for a while. I think they enjoyed themselves and I hope you did, too.**

**For those that were hoping to read more of what went on in that bedroom, fear not, I do believe you'll be seeing more smut from me in the future (and here's hoping there are some good Alex/Olivia prompts for the femslash kink meme this year!). For now, as I said, thank you all again! Even though this didn't have a plot, per se, the multi-chapters was still an adventure for me and your support was most appreciated.**


End file.
